Totally Blood Gulch
by Churchisalive
Summary: (Rated M for violence, language, sexual content and more) Blood Gulch Program, where the good, the bad, the extreme and insane get a second chance. Mission: Save the day, Kick some Ass, look dope as hell. Now working with WOOHP.
1. Introduction, Much?"

**New Story where I've rumored I** **would do and now thanks to the help of SPARTAN-626. It's here.**

**The events that happen are completely fictional, any and all events relating to real life are completely coincidental.** **Real life scenarios are featured as well as some dark subjects.**

**You've been warned.**

* * *

[Somewhere In Austin Texas]

The newspaper that a man was reading at his desk showed all the major developments in other countries across the world. Such as 'Villages Liberated From Crime Lords' and 'Corrupt Mercenary Group Taken Down' or the favorite, 'Government Secret Military Plans Put to a Hault by unknown red haired woman.' Seeing that always put a smile on his face.

Why?

Because he's the one who tasked the teams to take care of it. He was the one who was in charge of planning the whole operation. His name and title was Dr. Leonard Leeroy Church Sr. and his job was being the head Director of the Mother of Invention. As well as the head of his lesser known secret, Project Freelancer, a cousin to WOOHP. Granted the cousin is more focused on constantly developing their agents with enhancements and super suits, as well as unafraid to dirty their hands.

But he read the paper with great joy as he looked at all the program that had developed. Until his partner and trusted assistant, who went by the nickname Counselor on account he is in charge of taking care of mental issues for everyone in the building.

The Director smiled, hoping to hear good news, "Counselor, what brings you in here?"

The Counselor shared the smile, but was empty in returning it, "Well, it'd be easier to show you." He said as he clicked a remote on the Director's desk.

Whatever was on the TV had changed the Director's mood from pleased to irritated. He removed his glasses as he pinched the middle of his nose.

"Please get the boys and bring in Sarge as well." The Director asked nicely.

Before the Counselor did anything he corrected the Director, "Umm, they call themselves Bad Company. The boys."

"Just get them." The Director groaned.

* * *

[2 Hours Later and In The Front Entrance to a Large Ranch]

A blue pickup truck, came driving by the white posted fence that spread for quite a few acres of land. The truck had some grey metal cracks as the paint was chipping off. Small holes were scattered throughout the sides of the, bullet holes.

Besides the truck, the landscape was beautiful all around. Wide open space filled with either lush various fields of various harvests. The thick forest area bordering the land, connecting with the white stretching fence. Or the freshly painted barn and house, everything in sight was breathtaking.

As the busted pickup truck came in front of the barn, the driver noticed three figures already in front. All male, the biggest one holding a sledgehammer over his right shoulder as he faced the truck with a big smile. The other one a little husky, on the second level of fatness, bordering the third level. The last one was a rather smaller, lanky man with a wrist gadget he was showing off to the wide friend.

{For those who are unclear, there are 5 levels of fatness: big, healthy, husky, fluffy, and DAMN!}

As the driver pulled closer to the barn entrance the details on each and every one of them became more and more clear.

Starting with the giant, strong friend, Michael J. Caboose, aka The Train. Standing 6 feet 2 inches, weighing a powerhouse weight of 275, he was the muscle. He had the body structure of a lightweight bodybuilder, his muscles all evenly matched one another, everything was proportional to each other. While looking at faces, Caboose had a rather nasty scar on his head that looked like it was from surgery. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a glistening jade green, his skin was white but with some color in it as he looked like he tanned. How he earned the name 'Train' is either due to his time as a youth working, training and playing at his local train yard or the fact that he hits like one. Today Caboose wore a blue flanel with black jeans and wearing matching DCs, with the laces tucked into the shoe.

Next the round one, fellow smart-ass, Dexter Grif, aka 'Crash'. Standing 6 feet 1 inches and weighing the most with 312 pounds, he wasn't physically fit by first glance, but his arms were fit and his calves were well shaped. His knee in a clothed brace, probably due to years of earlier physical therapy, after an incident. His hair was a light brown that was all over the place in a complete mess, his eyes were a honey brown and tan skin. Grif received his name after playing so many contact sports in his past life, he also has had the most intentional crashes that he got himself the name from his teammates and friends. Today Grif wore an black T-shirt with orange sweatpants and black Converse.

The Last one, for the moment, the smart one of the group, Richard Simmons, aka 'Hacks'. Standing next to 5 feet 9 inches, and weighing a very light 153, making him the lightest of the team. He was definitely skinny, not too much muscle or fat, he could've been the before picture for every superhero. No noticable injuries or scars yet, but given the career they were in, it was too early to tell. Hair a mix of brown and red, eyes hazel, and skin pale with scattered freckles on his cheeks. It's pretty obvious to see how Simmons earned his name, being the tech wiz wasn't an easy feat to accomplish. Simmons wore a white shirt with a marron vest and brown jeans, finished with black Stacy Adam's, or dress shoes from a similar brand.

The man from the truck leaned on to the green hummer that the chunky one had brought, "Where's Tucker?" The leader asked.

"You know him," Grif said, "fashionably late, as usual."

After a second or two later, the man they were waiting for was riding in on a motorcycle. Chopper to be exact, riding with a teal helmet, wearing a black leather jacket and a teal tight fitting T-shirt with skinny dark blue jeans and a fresh pair of white leather boots for men. The man known as Tucker finally arrived as he hopped off his bike, "So what's up?" He asked.

"Waiting for your ass." The leader said as he greeted his friend.

Lavernius Tucker, the flirtatious one, aka 'The Face', because every team needs one. Standing at 5 feet 8 inches the smallest only by a few inches, but physically in shape and fit while weighing 186 lbs. Just like Simmons, no scars or injuries that were noticable, which he loved showing off and rubbing it in their faces. Hair; dark brown, eyes; amber and his skin was a dark pigment. Tucker got his name because of the rumors floating around his name: the one where he dated Taylor Swift and Katy Perry, in the same night. Today he decided to take Church's old leather jacket over his teal jersey, with double zeroes and his last name, along with light skinny jeans and fresh sneakers from Nike.

The group had Caboose and Grif open the barn doors, to see the usual display and decor everywhere. Hay all over the floor, wooden stables with farming tools on the walls. All that the room was lacking was the barn life itself, no cows, goats, pigs or chickens to be seen. The leader himself went past the center of the room while his team stepped into the middle of a oddly perfect metal rectangle. As the one in charge stepped in front of a camera at the end of the room, he yelled into, "Hey, want to get off your lazy asses and let us in?!" He questioned the guys who looked through the camera on the other end.

The rectangle in the middle of the room lit up around the edges and corners as it slowly descended down the floor. The leader went back before the floor dropped any further than a step down and stood back into position with the rest of the group.

As the floor was dropping the entire group looked around to see a wide room under the barn with four directions of hallways. The ramp was lowering by some kind of clockwork system as some gears turned on the platform they were on. Throughout the white walls and black floors were different combat armored personnel. All hurrying through, going about their business with either papers, cargo or in a few cases prisoners. Three figures stood at the bottom of the elevator waiting for the five usual screw-ups.

As the elevator hit the bottom floor, one of the men came forward, "Great Paul Bunyan, how did you all screw up?" The first man asked.

"Easy Sarge, we didn't screw up. Our mission was completed." The leader said stepping forward.

Sarge: was both his real name and his alias, at least according to his license and badge. Military man based on posture, facial features, hair and clothing. Dressed in red camouflage clothing and black combat boots, as well as the shotgun on his back. Sarge was the man who pushed the boys of Bad Company into shape, he was tough and rough. Scar across his nose and cheeks, crew cut style hair and rather strong build. Standing at 6 feet exactly and weighing a precise 250 he could've been manufactured in a factory.

Speaking of being manufactured, the weapons specialist, Lopez pulling a hover cart with green cases. He began going down the line taking the boy's assault weapons, and placed them in their designated cases. Lopez is a hydrogen-cell powered cybernetic organism with a living tissue that coats a metallic exoskeleton. He was found when Sarge was involved as the Director's first troop in the field, on a raid.

Sarge stopped a mad scientist from releasing an army of robotic soldiers from invading the White House from the Atlantic Ocean. Sarge found him after searching through the ship after the mission, Lopez was found in the bottom of the ship as an incomplete project.

The Director had a team of his engineers reprogram him, repair him, and upgrade Lopez to be a highly valued asset. Lopez's skills rely on his vast knowledge of weapon modifications, vehicle customization and mission assessment. And when it comes to combat of any type, not much can stop him, being bulletproof does have its perks.

Lopez weighed a quarter ton, 500 lbs and stood at 6 feet 2 inches, making him an intimidating force to gaze upon. His hair was was dark brown, skin a deep tan that covered chiseled structures. Problem they had with Lopez was that he only spoke spanish, due to one of the programers messing up with the language settings, a problem that was easily worked around.

As Lopez was gathering all of the weapons, Sarge continued, "Then how come we were called to the big man's office?" he asked as they were walking in the direction of the 'big man's' office.

"Probably to congratulate us." Simmons suggested.

"Early retirement for our work?" Grif suggested out of nowhere.

Sarge then twitched his eye as a large vein popped in his head, "Yes, Grif. You get to retire early. You were a big help to this program. So much in fact that we're holding a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float and Simmons here is in charge of confetti!" Sarge answered, sarcastically yelling.

"I'm not stranger to sarcasm, sir." Grif stated.

The leader snapped as he turned his head back to the group, "Hey! Who's in charge here? Because last I remember, I'm leading this team. Now shut-up!"

"Dude, what crawled up your ass and died?" Tucker asked.

"We're here!" The Leader answered.

The group then fell silent as they entered the room, for their careers were now in danger. The Leader entered first going into the center left, Sarge center right, Tucker left, Caboose far left, Simmons right, Grif far right. Everyone hands behind their backs, at attention waiting for the orders and commands of the man in front of them.

The Director turned to face the group as he finished typing onto his computer to view what was the last thing he needed to prepare. Taking off his glasses, to rub his eyes for a moment he replaced him for the conversation.

"So. Before we begin, would anyone care to confess where they messed up?" The Director asked calmly.

After a few shared glances they wondered how their mission was a failure or where they screwed up, "Um, permission to speak freely, sir?" Grif asked.

"You may." The Director answered.

"Where did we mess up?" Grif asked.

The Director then explained the mistakes, "The task was to gather information and evidence of corruption and heinous crimes against your target, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Simmons answered.

"Then with the evidence you were then supposed to make public..." The Director continued.

Tucker then nodded with a smirk, "Oh yeah, we publicized that shit!"

"...To the proper presses?" The Director questioned.

"Ohhh..." Simmons, Grif and Tucker realized in unison as they realized that last detail.

"Son, anything you want to say?" The Director asked the leader.

The Leader, Leonard L. Church II, callsign and nickname The Ghost. Standing 5 feet 11 inches and weighing 217 pounds, while not the biggest, definitely the toughest, due to the few little scars on his face. His body type normal, while his hair was jet black and slicked back in a pompadour, and his eyes were a steel blue accompanied by pale skin. Only Tucker, Leonard and his family by choice know why he earned the nickname 'Ghost' and it would stay that way. All Church wore was his sky blue T-shirt and baggy combat pants and Timberland work boots.

Church now took it among himself to address what was definitely the problem, "Yeah, I live for this shit." He stated.

"You live for reckless actions, dangerous conditions and lack of reasoning." The Director asked.

"Kind of: to the first. Hell yeah: to the second. What lack of reasoning, though?" Church asked.

The Director then clicked on the TV that was turning towards them, "You do realize that the evidence needed to go to the proper presses because if it came anywhere else, that would be an unreliable source. Therefore, can not be trusted." Director explained.

"However, you fail to realize that the evidence might be destroyed by the proper presses because the Senator we were after has his hand in their pockets. Thus why the papers and news only report on the good, rarely the bad." Church answered back.

"True but it may go public if you had people on the inside who might let somethings slide. Who are very good at being undercover." The Director argued back.

"Yes, but there is also the outcome of which they will never make it to the right people, therefore the chance and risk were too great." Church finally concluded.

The Director then showed them the screen, "Yes, but this only appeals to the sensitive group, not the hardcore serious group like mine. And this does not make it any better." He said referring to TV.

Now before I show you what had happened on the screen, let's go back to before shit had hit the fan. Specifically, around 27 hours ago in a country club area.

* * *

[27 Hours Ago: At a random country club]

The Palm Oasis Lake Resort Lodge was the playground for the rich, wealthy and the most powerful. A 50 square mile paradise of golf, water and all rich activities both legal and non. All guarded by an almost literally army of security guards, fairly armed and well trained.

So it made since that one of the most corrrupt and influential Senator Richard 'Dick' Hotchkiss. For those of you who are wondering who 'Dick' is, simple nothing short of a bad man. Reasons why? Church explains best as 'Dick' pulls up in his black Ferrari.

As 'Dick', a grey haired, pale faced man walked stepped out of his shiny new car, which was paid for with tax dollars. He and his very attractive female partner, definitely not his public wife and not his daughter, a working woman maybe. 'Dick' walked over to one of the first of the staff that was near his car dressed in a valet suit.

Immediately the Senator wasted no time harassing the first person in front of him. Which was a rough looking young man in his early twenties who seem to have been lucky getting this job. 'Dick' then began to speak rudely to the person in front of him, "Hello? It's about time, now listen. Which penitentiary are you coming from? Listen, keep it out of the Sun, I don't want any of that bird sh*t on it. Do you understand or are just stupid. I've had enough of you people." 'Dick' said as he handed the keys to his car over to the valet.

The supposed valet driver hade gotten into the car and started it up. What the Senator and many other people fail to realize is that this man had a tattoo on the back of his neck. The tattoo was of 5 black wolves of different positioning, the one in the middle stood the tallest, with the word 'ALPHA' below the five pack members.

The driver then floored it, attracting the attention of everyone in the entrance to the country club. The car's tires cried out as they dragged against the road and onto a narrow pathway. The car had barely fit through the slim path, barely being stressed because the headlights were destroyed by the pillars of the sidewalk.

As the car was on the verge of disappearing out of sight, the Senator had questioned the club's manager as to who that was. Eventually, when the car had finally disappeared from sight, the Senator pulled out his phone, "Hotchkiss! This is Senator Hotchkiss. Listen, my car has just been stolen!" The Senator said as he screamed at his phone to the authorities.

(Meanwhile; with the car)

The driver had found a clearing where there would be about a few moments of free clearing from police. As the thief parked the car large, a forest green truck approached from behind a few trees. Out came Dexter Grif and Richard Simmons, the duo; who then proceeded to stick, place and tape cameras onto the newly stolen, freshly pristine sports car.

After a minute at most, the car had hit the road as police cars had now appeared out of nowhere. The law enforcement vehicles came in by the threes, flooding the rear view mirror of the exotic car in front of them. One of the many car's many passengers began to shout through a speakerphone, "Attention driver, pull over to the side of the road!" The officer demanded.

Thus begun the show as the driver glanced back, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you." The driver, Ghost, Church II wearing a motorbike helmet to hide his face, said in response.

He then turned to the 1st of many cameras in the car to the right side of him, on the passenger door, "See, these pigs are chasing me because of this car. Obviously it doesn't belong to me, it's not my style. It belongs to a certain Senator, Senator Dick Hotchkiss." He said as he began switching to his front dashboard cam.

"You remember Dick, right? He's the guy who wanted to propose a whole bunch of stupid laws, such as making rap and video games illegal. Stupid but not why I'm here." Church said as he began explaining the long list of crimes.

"See, he had his son enter the MLB recently. How? Steroids and forged papers. But due to many other players with similar dreams there was a lot of competition. So little Johnny boy had Daddy dearest pay for a hit squad to break bones. And because of that, many players, their families, friends and hometowns never got to root for them. Exhibit A1 and 2." Church said showing them a short video of the Senator's son walking towards his car talking to a few thuggish looking beings. The next video was the same looking thugs assaulting around seven or eight specific high-school baseball players, "Don't worry about him though, he won't be playing soon." Then the next video showed the criminal baseball player walking to his car. Out of the shadows came a large figure in a sports helmet with a hockey stick. The hockey stick wielding man then smashed the right hand that was on top of the car's roof. A scream came from the athletic fraud and the assailant then jabbed the end of the stick at the right kneecap. Crippled the jock faker fell to the floor with a moan and groan of pain; his career, now officially dead.

The faceless driver, Church kept driving as he switched to different cams, "He is also part of a secret group, which is knows for their hatred towards everything not 'Perfect America'. If you need a hint, it starts, ends and has a middle with the letter K. Yeah, that group. Need convincing. Exhibit B1 through 3, one my colleagues infiltrated a secret meeting in the basement of the Senator's mansion. The same coworker found the white robe within traces of the Senator's DNA in it. Finally, in a call that was recorded to one of the Senator's secret friends the brave colleague recorded this." Next played a phone call filled with so much profanity and hatred that it would make anyone sick.

"Bad but trust me when I say it gets worse." Church said as he continued driving away from the police, "One of the social media and networking companies owned and funded by Dick, began stealing personal information all this information from accounts who had joined. Now this would've been secret, had it not been for another friend who has posted all of their information on a website that the 'administrators' posted on a recent update. Link in the description below."

"Oh and finally." Church was about to conclude, "The exact same Senator tried to have millions of honest, hardworking citizens, thrown out of the job. Not due to bankruptcy, but due to the money he could receive from said bankruptcy. After they were out of the business he was going to hire a lot of cheap robots that made the products his companies produced 1.5% faster but at the cost of quality. But the first replacement batch was delayed, due to a roadblock."

As the driver was reaching his destination, he glanced at the camera in front of the camera in front of him, "Dick, you're a bad man, and you know what we do to bad guys. We punish them." Church said as he drove forward, "You've just entered the Blood Gulch. Okay guys everything set?" He asked his radio to check if everything was perfect. As the car reached it's destination the driver stood up with one hand on the wheel and the other against the dashboard.

[I promised myself I'd never do this again but just because this was a mix of Triple X and Fast and Furious, I had to]

"Phyllis, shuffle play." The Ghost said as his music started. Bodies by Drowning Pool, the punk rock song filled the air as

He drove furiously as he came to a bridge with a blockade at the end of the road. As the police prepared to intercept they failed to see the deployable ramp in the middle of the road a few dozen meters ahead of them. The car then sped up and turned to the right, moments after the ramp propped itself up. Flying through the air for a moment, The Ghost jumped out of the falling car and deployed a parachute he had strapped to his back.

As the expensive car fell, the gliding good doer smiled and laughed as he saw his wrist gadget. The screen on his arm showed that he caught that action on live video feed, from many different cameras that he had placed at different angles. He smiled as he saw that the hijacked car he stole had crashed to the bottom of the bridge causing a large explosion. The luxury car of that corrupted politicians had caught flames.

While the car burned, a large green amored truck drove forward and out came his crew. His second in command, The Face, took action, "Grab the cameras." Just like that, 'Crash', 'Train' and 'Hacks' jumped out and used fire blankets to retrieve the cameras from the burning wreckage.

As 'Face' pulled out a hand camera he looked up at his masked, descending leader, "Moral is: Don't be a dick, Dick!" The Ghost said as he landed and hopped into the jeep with the rest of his crew.

[Now]

The same team stood in the office waiting for their punishment, as usual. Normally it begin with Sarge yelling at them followed by subtle, calm lectures by the Director. Today was not one of those days as the room was quiet while the Director kept shuffling a few folders on his desk as he prepared to leave his son.

He sighed as he glanced up from his glasses, "Listen, I gathered this team with an idea." The Director then elaborated the why, with a story, "Years ago in a classified regular people ranging from office workers to prisoners were tossed into a boxed canyon because some sick pricks wanted to see a blood bath. Now normally the people would fight, but given a moment to realize what would happen when one would win they knew no one would win. So they tore the stone walls down and hunted their kidnappers, they were called the Blood Gulchers. Just like you, soldiers and agents are the uniformed way that these tasks were carried out. Until I saw potential in you all, you aren't soldiers or agents, you're people who have been through your own hells and emerged victorious."

"We know. You've told us this many times." Church halted the Director's speech, "So, why are you pissed when we do what you ask of us?"

The Director held his head, "I'm just saying that you've been given opportunities but had them snatched away by corruption of hearts, minds and souls. This is your second shot to do something right." He explained as he waved his hand away, "Now if you'll excuse I have to handle a bit of damage and put out some fires you made."

With that the boys then left the office and began making their way to the mess hall to get some grub. Leaving the Director to sigh in his office as he began to open emails and regular letters as he usually does. One specific letter caught his eye, from his companies non-violent twin: WOOHP.

* * *

[With The Boys of Bad Company]

Church had led Grif, Simmons, Caboose and Tucker to the Mess Hall where pizza was on today's menu. For obvious reasons, the lunch people loved Grif because he enjoyed their food the most. So it was no surprise that they had two whole pizzas, one for him and the other for the rest of Bad Company.

As the boys sat at a booth instead of one of the many tables they each took a few slices. Grif had his whole pizza, Simmons being slimmer only took one slice, Tucker watching his weight had one as well, Caboose who was a lot larger than everyone had taken four, while Church took the last two. Sarge who had joined them had an MRE in front of him as he ate next to them. Lopez drank motor oil through a straw as he sat next to Sarge.

Grif and Simmons sat on the left side of the booth with Simmons closer to the wall. Caboose, Tucker and Church sat on the opposite side of them while Sarge and Lopez sat at the end. Church was on the outside as he didn't like being trapped in closed spaces, Tucker was fine in the middle as he enjoyed his small slice.

When Church was thinking or stressed he wouldn't eat just sit there staring into the blankness of the table. Right now he was thinking about a matter that kept constantly plaguing his mind. Whenever a mission was never perfectly executed by the book, which was usually always Church would ask himself this question. Unfortunately he wouldn't complete this answer as something or someone was approaching.

As Church finally reached for his drink, Agent Georgia from the Freelancers division came to the table with ten other of his teammates. He always became egotistical, ever since he became one of the top 10 just because a few of the agents became sick for a week. He approached the group from behind after coming from a mission, "Well, look who's back. The fuck ups." Agent Georgia taunted.

Church reached for his metal cup and began drinking his drink to keep himself calm. Meanwhile everyone else besides Caboose looked away from his gaze to ignore him. Sarge who had more pride pushed back as he placed a hand in front of Georgia, "Beat it son. We're busy." He stated seriously as he continued to eat meal.

Georgia laughed it off as though Sarge was nothing, "Ha. Doing what? Getting hopped up on Red Bull? Slacking off while we do your jobs? Keep up the good work losers. Hell the only team you'd beat is the triplets."

Church, who's head veins had bulged uncontrollably, stood up from the table to confront Georgia, "Listen dickless, if you want to start shit best remember; me and you can go one to one."

"Ooooh, I'm really scared of number 2." Georgia sarcastically said, acting intimidated, "Do something." He said pushing against Church.

Grif finished his last slice as he took a swig from his cup. Finally walking over to the trashcan just a charging distance away from , "Hey Church, what's the play?" casually asking.

"Remember the rule you had, no red shirts at practice?" Church asked back.

"Yeah."

"Forget that." Church ordered.

"Gotcha."

"Hey George, look here." Church said getting Georgia's attention. As Georgia met Church's glance, he met the five knuckles of Church crossing his cheek.

Immediately two of the guys grabbed Church pushing back into the wall behind him. As Georgia recovered Grif charged him, lifting him up in the air and them slamming him to the floor. As the fight began Sarge couldn't resist so he got involved dive bombing two people. If Sarge got involved Lopez was left with no other choice and armed barred one person to the ground. When Church was involved Caboose being the self proclaimed had to get involved, same with Tucker being second in command and all. Meanwhile Simmons, who was in band in high school played the violin he just happened to bring as he added classic brawl music.

* * *

[The Next Day]

The Director was taking off as he finished loading his suitcase and briefcase in his armored luxury cruise vehicle. As he finished and was about to take off he turned to those who were before him. His trusted employees, his reliable Counselor and his son and his rebellious bunch. Instead of some words he simply nodded for them to get back to work, including his son.

The Director got into the back car and began to ride off out of the secret barn doors. Church was used to this, even younger he was taken for granted, always expected to carry everyone. He simply saluted in a sarcastic and walked over to his pickup truck.

That was the way they grew up, Church was just a creation of the Director, while Carolina was his daughter. But it was alright, after all the Director wasn't really Church's father, Church was orphaned til 17. He made a life for himself, but got into some trouble when his former boss wanted to make him a fall guy. In return, Church spread the secrets of his company to the press, but his boss had his hands in the courts pockets. About a few days later after being homeless, the Director picked him up, gave him a gun and said "Get the bad guy, save the day and look nice doing it.", that day opened a new opportunity for Church. He got justice and a little vengeance; after he finally broke the company he introduced his old boss to a wrench. Now he eats his food through a straw, meantime Church is free and able to take down bastards like that all over.

As Church pulled the door open *BOOM* a loud explosion and a burst of flames appeared in the distance. The exact same distance and direction of the Director's limousine and convoy. After a moment of clarity and realization Church began running over to the attack site across the field. Sarge who was in the armored car behind the Director hopped out and created a perimeter around the crash, for cover and to keep others away.

Sarge turned to see Church running over to the burning wreckage, and ran to intercept him. As Church and Sarge made contact, they were forced to the ground by Sarge's weight and gravity. On the floor, all Church could do was scream for his boss he respected the most.

* * *

[Days after the Director's death: 7]

After the days of grieving and funeral arrangements no expense was wasted to honor the memory of the Late Director. Today was truly a depressing day, the rain made sure of that. Everyone dressed in black suits circled around the coffin as it was being lowered down into the ground. 500 employees and operatives gathered around to toss in a handful of dirt.

Everyone believed that they were important to the Director, a select few believed that they weren't. But now wasn't about them, now was about the man who brought so many people together to save lives and liberties. The 21 gun salute broke everyone's heart as this was the final farewell.

* * *

No one would be the same after today.

[Days after the Director's Funeral: 4]

After over three days of doing nothing we find ourselves misfits spread out around a bar. All legal drinkers, Church 23, Tucker 22, Caboose 21, Simmons 22 and Grif 23. Church and Grif at the bar while the rest found a booth to rest at. Church wasn't in the mood for a drink, but the rest were, aside from Caboose who simply didn't like the taste of alcohol.

This bar, they were at wasn't a club for say, but more of a kind of hole in the wall place. It was known for its nachos Grif favored over regular places and it's bar rumbles. The fact that the establishment hasn't been shut down was a mystery, but people come to drink away their problems. Businesses are also done here, the bartender also is a fan of Bad Company, she was like an aunt in a way.

"What's up guys, no new stories to tell." She asked picking up the leaders mood.

Grif spoke for Church, "We lost our mentor."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She responded to the sad news.

"It's fine, it's not your fault." Church said taking a swig out of anger, "What's worse, the Counselor won't send us out on a mission. So while Georgia is out there somewhere, We have to deal with the fact that we're wasting away."

The bartender refilled Church's mug, "Well, at least you have each other. That's not much anyone else can say."

"Thanks." Church appreciated.

Grif went back to the group as Church thought about the next move in his plans for the team. Unfortunately no idea that crept into train of thought was looking like a best option. Thankfully he didn't need to think of an alternative, Sarge had just called him on his cell, "We need to talk."

Church activated face to face connection and put on a blank expression, "Hello, you have reached the Life Model Decoy of Captain Leonard Leeroy Church. Please leave a message after the beep." Church lied to Sarge hoping he'd take the hint.

"It's urgent." Sarge insisted.

"Then leave it that way." Church ordered.

The front doors to the bar opened showing the war veteran standing tall. Phone in hand, glum and depressed face as he continued walking in.

Church groaned as he signalled for Sarge to pull up the chair next to him. As Sarge approached the bar, Joan offered her drinks, "Can I get you something Corporal?" She asked.

"No thanks." Sarge answered as he folded his hands together.

"What is it?" Church questioned to save time, "What does Project Freelancer want us to fuck up?"

Sarge sighed as he put down a piece of paper, "As of today, Bad Company is now being transferred over to a neighboring espionage division known as WOOHP. Meanwhile I'm stuck here. Sorry."

"Bullshit! What right does that spineless shit have to give that order." Church argued, referring to the Counselor's leadership.

Tapping the paper, Sarge revealed who truly gave the order, "Think again."

"Director, Dr. Leonard L. Church." Church read to himself, "Shit."

* * *

[Later Back at the Locker Rooms]

The entire Bad Company unit all unpacked their lockers and loaded them up into their duffel bags. For some, it took longer because of the junk they stuffed into their locker over the short years of service. Church took the longest, being the leader hurt his pride as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Despite only being transferred it felt like being excommunicated from their holy land of purposeful rampage. Church, Grif and Simmons knew that other teams thought they were a mistake because of their comments. Caboose and Tucker just shrugged the hatred off as jealousy, after all they did stuff only others could dream of.

As the boys finished up, Sarge entered and pointed to each of them, "You boys, come with me." He ordered as they followed him down to the armory and garage level.

Curious, Grif asked the first question, "Why the hell are we here?"

"Can it." Sarge barked without any demeaning nickname. Clearly this matter was serious, "Now orders are you ship out tonight at 2200 hours."

"Yes sir." Simmons answered, nodding and standing at attention.

Sarge then flipped the switch, opening the gated armory, "However, previous orders stated in a side note: Take what you want. Keep it. You might need it."

The armory, home to many different weapon types along with the garage became open to the boys of Bad Company. Wasting no time they began to grab whatever caught their eye. As Tucker was about to grab the sniper rifle, Church held the gun by the barrel and placed it back down. He made one more demand, "Take what you specialize in. Tucker: close combat, Simmons: intelligence and infantry, Grif: crowd control and defense, Caboose: heavy weapons. Me, long range and surveillance." Church ordered as he began to walk away from the crowd.

Tucker who frowned went from snipers to shotguns to grab other weapons they may need. Eventually Sarge stood by the gate along with Church to approve of the weapons.

The first to the gate, Simmons layer out his weapon sort on the table next to the exit. Simmons laid out the weapons and listed them off:

"X16 handgun, check. FR 5.56 assault rifle, check." Church listed off as he went through the list, until he came to the rocket launcher Simmons tried to sneak in, "No."

"Oh come on Church." Simmons begged.

"No. We don't need it."

"But we might."

"We won't."

"We might."

"No."

"Please.

"No."

"Please!"

Knowing this wouldn't end, Church gave in, "Fine, Sarge please put the STRELA-P back and trade it for something lighter."

"RPG or PILA?" Sarge questioned as went to the rocket section.

"PILA." Church answered.

"DAMMIT!" Simmons cursed.

"Get your specialist equipment, Next!" Church shouted as Tucker came back.

Upset with his forced change, he dropped everything onto the display table. Really wanting to use the sniper rifle he grabbed his close quarters load out:

"M19 pistol, great choice. KSG shotgun, nice pick. And... an EBR-14?" Church asked as that was a marksman rifle, "Really Tucker?"

"I never get to use the fucking sniper rifle, what do you expect." Tucker argued.

"Next." Church said as Tucker went to the his grab historical equipment.

Grif walked up with his bag and dumped his assortment out onto the table. Sarge groaned while Church nodded with the assortment, "Let's see:" He began

".357 revolver, that's a beauty. M4A1 assault rifle, iconic. And the one for instant room clearer, the China Lake." Church said as he was pleased someone followed orders. In truth he just got it right so he wouldn't have to go back and fix his inventory, bare minimum is how he avoids doing anymore work.

"No problem, brother. I read you." Grif nodded as he went to the side to reclaim his other gear. The real reason being that

"Caboose, you ready?" Church asked

Coming with arms full of the heavy weapons, he was about to list them off but forgot the names. Caboose instead pointed to each gun, "Okay so, this."

".50 GS pistol." Church corrected.

Pointing to another he called out again, "And this."

"M91 Light machine gun."

"This one last."

"FN SCAR 17." Church finished as he went to grab his load out.

Going over his mind he went for all the key ingredients when it came to his weapon of choice. Power, accuracy, firing rate and lastly weight. He kept with the same pattern as everyone else, Pistol: 1911 model, Sub machine gun instead of assault rifle: MP5, and lastly his sniper rifle the HDR.

Before leaving Sarge gave each of them their specialist gear, in order of weapon first come first serve. Simmons: his computer interactive gauntlet, which is basically the world's smartest computer in a wrist device. Tucker: his pheromone stimulating cologne which was used by Rasputin to seize power over Russia via the wife of the leader. Grif: his holographic projecting body armor able to absorb explosions and deflect bullets. Caboose: his plastic explosives, untraceable, portable and equivalent to about 89 sticks of dynamite. Church: The camera slingshot and motion tracker dart gun, pretty self explanatory items. s

Satisfied with their gear they began making their way to the garage until Sarge stopped them. Holding keys to another part of the garage, he smiled, "Any melees?" Sarge asked.

As he lifted up the door open, there were melee weapons out the wazoo. Ranging from spears, swords, clubs, bladed, blunt, if it whacked, stabbed, cut or bludgeoned it was there. Fanning out each of them picked up their own weaponry that suited them.

Simmons, a World War 1 hammer wrench; useful, reliable and fits along with his line of work. Grif, cedarwood baseball bat; can't beat the former baseball star inside him. Tucker, a medieval style longsword; possibly compensating for something or maybe big enough for his ego. Caboose, the door knocker, the sledgehammer; unlike most sledges weighing with a ten pound head, this was a twenty pound hammer, the wood was modified to hold the head. And for the leader, a six foot length of a steel chain. The meaning? Part of his history. The reason? Forever a mystery. But it made him more dangerous.

Now onto the garage. Excited, Tucker already hopped onto his chopper. Pretty suiting for a man like him, the main bad boy of the team besides Church. The chopper itself was equipped with multiple features such as: oil slick, trap titanium tinsel cable, ski attachments, etc. The quickest of the vehicles.

Next the specialized Warthog jeep, a light assault vehicle that leaves the passengers exposed but makes up for that with speed and destructive force. Upon viewing it Grif made a call out, "Shotgun."

"Shotgun! Fuck." Simmons cursed being just seconds late. Armed with a detachable .50 cal. chain gun, two tow cables and winch, along with other modes. Best of it, each vehicle made itself slicker by transforming into more civilian like vehicles.

The good, the better and now the best, The Scorpion Hummer, an actual tank. Made with steel that makes bank vaults look like paper, almost indestructible. Armed with an actual tank cannon that hides away in the roof to lower suspicion. And folds out the tires to go over any terrain.

"Where to?" Church asked as he hopped into the driver seat of the Scorpion.

"Your assignment is in Beverly Hills, California." Sarge began, "You'll meet a man by the name of Jerry Lewis, he's your new boss. Play nice."

Church put in the destination, this was gonna be a long road trip. Especially because they stop for snacks, bathrooms and funny street signs. Church loaded in his mix tape as he started to lead the long drive ahead, followed by Tucker on the chopper and Grif on the Warthog.

Tucker pulled ahead of the crowd as he seemed too excited, "California here we come." He cheered.

"Easy there, remember the mission." Church advised.

"But the beaches, the sun, the hunnies?" Tucker pointed out as he explained the real reason for his excitement.

Tucker revved up his engine and speeded off towards where his dream location. Church rolled his eyes as the disguised assault jeep came from the side to pass him. Thus officially beginning their long awaited journey.

* * *

[Beverly Hills, California; WOOHP HQ]

The phone to the main office in WOOHP began to go off rang as the man behind the desk was busy. The many separate files on his desk had cluttered the work environment. Jerry Lewis grew impatient as he called upon his assistant, "Franklin. Franklin. Would you please get that." He pleaded.

An agent in a black suit and pink tie entered the room with a fresh tea on a tray. He placed it in front of Jerry and picked up the phone, "Franklin Delano Donut of WOOHP speaking, how may I help you?" He asked, then handed it to his boss.

"Hello?" The old British man answered, "Understood... Yes... thank you very much."

He paused as his assistant came to his side, "Anything you need sir?" Agent Donut questioned.

"Yes! We'll be expecting company soon so get many of the agents ready to go." Jerry ordered as he put the files away and prepared to inform another specific task force team.

**[End of the Beginning]**

**Holy shit! Longest Chapter I've ever done. Over 8000 words were put into this. Next Chapter will take some time. Please leave a favourite and follow. As well as your opinion in the comment section.**


	2. The Reds and Blues Meet the Spies

**Because I forgot last time, Merry Christmas, if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Hanukkah. If you still don't celebrate that, then happy whatever religion or non-religious holiday or regular day.** **As well as happy new year. ****Happy St. Patricks Day, Good Lent and maybe Happy Easter.**

**Anyway, thanks for the follows and reviews****. Yet I ****was hoping for more to be honest, but beggars can't be choosy. ****Also despite me saying that I want to keep realism and realistic events, I can not include certain moments in current day times, if you understand what I'm hinting at.**

* * *

[Malibu, California: 39 hours later 11:30 am]

After two nights and a day of driving, the Blood Gulch crew, minus Sarge the had arrived at their city. It would normally take Church twenty hours to drive that distance, but since he was with his team he needed to stay close.

As they stopped at their final refueling station, Church linked each of their earpieces together. To check if they worked he spoke to each of them, "Ghost to Crash, you there, Crash?"

"I read you, buddy." Grif responded.

"Face, you read?" Church asked.

"Read you loud and clear." Tucker replied.

"Hacks?" Church questioned.

"Can I please change my callsign." Simmons suggested, confirming he read.

Satisfied with his gear, Church placed the earpiece down only for Caboose to be disappointed, "What about me Church?" Caboose asked.

"You're right next to me. I know you're fine." Church answered. When he turned back Caboose became all pouty looking out the window. Not wanting to deal with an upset Caboose he pushed a button on the communicator device, "Ghost to Train?"

Becoming energized, Caboose picked up the earpiece, stuck it on and replied. "Train is here, I repeat: I Am Here." Caboose answered like a superhero. rolling his eyes Church caught the official city entrance to Beverly Hills.

While speaking in his soundproof helmet, Tucker addressed everyone, "Welcome to my second dream location."

"Why's that?" Grif asked

"Nice weather, good eats, great shopping districts. This place is home to many different people: rich, famous and powerful. Let's not also forget..." He said as he his shifted gaze over to a pair of rear ends of a few female friends out for a walk, "The beaches and the peaches."

"Stay focus, horn dog. We have a job here." Church ordered.

After a sigh from Tucker and a moment of calmness; another noise, something like a roar from a beast. Grif's stomach had joined the conversation. Pinching the center of his nose in exhaustion, he pressed the earpiece for all channels, "Why don't we stop at one of the places you recommended for a bite to eat?"

"Got ya," Tucker replied as he drove forward, "Follow me."

After about 2 minutes of driving, they had nearly made it to their destination when suddenly Tucker's fingers began to twitch.

"Oh, no." Church groaned as Caboose looked at him in a confused manner.

Caboose then asked, "What's wrong."

"Tucker's twitch is back."

"Oh. That's why."

(For those who are unclear what the 'Tucker's twitch' is, allow me to explain. Whenever he feels the presence of a beautiful woman he comes down with three symptoms. First his hands and fingers will twitch uncontrollably, second he will begin to get a certain smirk. Lastly his radar or woman sensor aka what he calls his junk will rise in the direction of the targets.)

Like a navigator following a compass needle, his eyes had turned to his right. If he were a cartoon character, his eyes would have extended through his helmets visor. Like an eager child in a candy store, he pressed the com link on the side of his helmet, "Church, 3 o'clock, the holy trio of beauties." He rushed his speech.

Church wasn't as enthusiastic as Tucker when it came to the subject of relationships or dating in general. However, even he had needs of his own, so out of curiosity and natural desire he glanced at the direction Tucker called out. Even Church had to admit that Tucker wasn't wrong, they were something to behold.

Going down the list in order from driver to passenger side, first was a blonde. She had her hair cleaned up as Church's attention to detail could tell, her medium skin tone went along with her hair and sky blue eyes. Something about her gave off a more expensive fashionista vibe than the rest of her friend, her clothing were clear proof of that.

Next on the roster was the red haired one, with the longest, waviest hair out of the other two. She was pale with emerald green eyes to go with her hair. Based off of her more sophisticated look she seemed to have been the intellectual one of the bunch.

Now onto the last one on the far passenger side, short black hair, and dark skin with the slimmest body type out of the rest, clearly athletic. Her face seemed to have a precious appeal to it as her small freckles were making a perfect constellation on her face. With her outfit, a bit small and nearly tight fitting, but still fuctional and comfortable in a way.

Church shook his head to regain concentration, "Easy there. There's a time and a place for everything. This ain't either." Church explained as he nudged Tucker's motorcycle to go forward. Meanwhile Tucker might have been on the way to shedding a tear as he saw the girls get further and further away.

A few more minutes passed by as they had arrived at their location. A sushi place called... 'Sushi Restaurant'. While having a completely stupid and unoriginal name, it hosted some pretty nice reviews. It even held a high recommendation from Tucker; even though he is not a big food fan, he knew how to please the senses.

Grif was a little sceptical, not because he wasn't a fan but because he was more into food that shortens your life span. However, even he had to expand his palette, besides Church was paying. As a wise man said, "My first favorite beer is free, my second favorite beer is cold." Meaning he loved free food and enjoyed food that was edible to him.

Everyone else was already on board, so they parked their rides and walked into the restaurant. The scene inside had a very japanese appeal, obviously, even the female staff were dressed as geishas. As the boys sat down Tucker spoke a little bit of Japanese to flirt with the waitress.

While everyone was glancing at the menu, Church, who already had an idea on what to order began to play a game in his mind. As his teammates he remembered to keep his head on a swivel, most people call this paranoia, but given his work he was normal to act this way. He missed the conversation for the beginning middle, but came back for the end when their drinks of water came.

"Okay," Tucker continued, "If you had to choose between any of fighter from any Street Fighter to go against, who'd it be and why?"

Simmons being the nerd of the group answered first, "Zangief, he'll knock me out in one punch." He stated.

"Zangief, that muscle bound idiot. Nah man I want a fight I'm guaranteed to win against. Dan Hibiki." Grif argued.

"Ooh, oh. The guy with the black hair and white outfit with red gloves." Caboose joined in.

"You're all wrong. Rainbow Mika." Tucker concluded.

"What?! / She'd kick your ass." Grif and Simmons argued.

"Now hold on, I can handle myself. Besides, I wouldn't mind getting hit by her combo." Tucker smiled at his own comment.

"C'mon man." Simmons groaned, he then turned to Church, "Hey Church, what about you?"

"I didn't have time to play any of those games." Church admitted, then explained with a fond childhood moment, "I used to play a game with my caretaker, remember those find the difference coloring book games?"

"Yeah, my favorite were crosswords." Simmons added.

"Word search." Grif said.

"I just colored the pages." Caboose answered as he remembered his childhood.

"Well, my guardian at the time gave me a different game, what's wrong in the picture. I was the best, she told me 'let your gut tell you what's wrong with this scene.'" Church remembered as he began to shift his gaze back to the group and his drink, "I got a bad feeling. Table 9 with the four supposedly dressed tourists haven't ordered anything since we got here. While the counter group of five business types have just finished their third bowl of miso when you only get one."

"You thinking it's a setup." Grif questioned.

Church shook his head, "It's possible but I'd imagine they'd send more in if they knew who we are."

As if on que a team of six walked through casually and immediately went to a table in the middle of the restaurant. All pretty well built, two two men four women, all together with the rest including the three seen staff members that makes eighteen. Simmons was already adjusting the silencer on his gun making Church shake his head.

Before anyone made anymore moves Church ascended from the table and glanced around the room, "Before we get started, does anyone want to step outside?" Church asked the room.

Nobody moved as the rest of the Blood Gulch table rose from their seats to backup their fearless leader. Seeing the fight ahead, Church began to wrap the chain around his right knuckle. Same with the rest of the boys as they readied into defensive stances, waiting for someone to make a first.

"Now, now, easy there gentlemen." A man from the corner said. This man was very much older than the boys, around the same age as Sarge judging by the wrinkles, hair and mannerisms. He wore a British style suit and tie, clearly someone from the agency they were being transferred, "My name is Jerry Lewis, Head of WOOHP." Jerry said.

Church eased his fist into a handshake to greet the man, "You must be our new boss."

"In a manner of speaking, yes I am." Jerry answered, "Now, shall we get to business?"

"Alright, we heading to HQ?" Grif asked.

"Certainly... right now." Jerry said as he pressed a button on his tablet he was handed. With a slight smile on his face, the floor beneath the boys slid open.

Realizing what was about to happen the group spoke in unison, "Oh, son of a bitch." And there they went traveling through separate metallic tubes that made loops and turns. Soon they joined together in this roller coaster of a fun house slide. As quick as their ride started it came to painful end as they landed jumbled together on a red velvet couch.

"Ow, why did he do that?" Caboose asked from the bottom of Church.

"A test? Convenience? Either way, 'dick move'." Church declared as Simmons' shoe was in his face.

"Jerry WOOHP'ed you guys in?" A new voice inquired. The boys glanced up to see a man in a similar suit but with a pink bow tie, and nodded. The new face helped each of the boys to their feet, "Sorry I looked over the schematics and budget to find out what we could do about that, but things have gotten a little tight as of recently. We couldn't even afford a bigger couch or an engineer to reduce the impact speed for that matter. Where are my manners, Franklin Delano Donut at your service."

Grif raised his right eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"What he means is, 'What do you do exactly?'" Simmons asked, politely shifting the topic away from Grif's rude questioned.

"Well, I carry out loads of work," Donut began, "Sometimes I juggle, multiple tasks in my hands."

Church shook his head in annoyance, "Can we please just get to the point why we're here." Just as Grif was about to say some smart-ass remark Church shot him his signature 'STFU glare', "So why were we called in."

"Simply really, manpower." Jerry answered as he walked into the room and sat at the only large desk in the room, "As of recently our staff has reduced greatly in numbers, and we've reached out to other neighboring agencies: CIA, MI6, and so on."

"So that explains why we were transferred here." Simmons clued together.

"Quite. We asked them to send in whatever they could spare, and we were thrilled and surprised that The Mother of Intervention were able to send a few of their best agents from Project Freelancer." Jerry said.

Church immediately corrected this mixup, "Blood Gulch Company."

"Huh?"

"We're Blood Gulch."

Jerry became puzzled for a moment, only to realize who they were, "Oh well this was not what I was expecting."

Grif laid back in the couch, "Yeah we get that a lot." He agreed.

"No offense but you don't exactly represent this type of field work. It requires subtly and stealth along with multiple skills that I'm not quite sure you possess." Jerry listed.

Church then stepped forward, "Mountain and Commando tactics; I specialize in long range reconnaissance and ballistics."

Tucker stepped forward, "Airborne and Resistance tactics; close quarters combat and social espionage."

Grif then stepped forward, "Calvary and Expeditionary tactics; need a demolition expert, armor or a new quick baracade, I'm the guy."

Onto Simmons, "Infantry and Technical support; I provide the team with the ability to access all computerized elements in the field, nothing can't be hacked."

Now finally Caboose, "Armored Division; heavy weapons and strong offensive capabilites are my job."

Jerry now sat in his chair, pleasantly surprised, "Impressive, I was unaware that you men were trained in military tactics."

Church pulled out 5 separate folder and plopped them down in front of them, "Consider this a resume. All the deeds we've done, mission briefs and so on."

Jerry reached out for the the files and became satisfied, "I must apologize. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, or from other people's reviews." He said referring to many other agencies who's encountered them.

"We're the guy that make the good guys look like heroes before they roll in." Church detailed, "We watch the watchers, track down the most wanted targets, and stop threats from destroying our freedoms."

Jerry then pressed a button on his desk and continued their conversation, "Well given your lengthy track record and the many good deeds you've done. I think it would only be appropriate for you to be assigned with agents of your own class."

Simmons raised his hand, "May I ask what class is that?" He asked.

"Well of course, they are the best that we've had since they started." Jerry stated.

"Mind if we have a file?" Church questioned.

"I don't see why not." Jerry answered, nodding to Donut, as the assistant began to pull the files. A noise from above came closer and closer Church, Grif and Caboose who were still on the couch stared upward. Simmons and Tucker moved away from the arms of the couch they were resting on. Soon the noise came to it's loudest as the sound of three young women arrived at the red velvet couch landing on the softened bodies of Church, Grif and Caboose.

While his teammates were down, Tucker inspected the women and gazed to the ceiling, "Thank you God." He prayed.

"Wow. That was a softer landing, than I'm used to." A mocha skinned woman said from atop of Church.

"Uh, Alex, I think that's cause some people broke our fall." The red headed female pointed out, as she pushed herself off of laid out Grif.

Caboose rose from the ground with a blonde haired beauty in his arms, "Well that certainly does explain why it feels like we've gone to heaven." She cheered in Caboose's arms.

Suddenly Jerry retrieved their attention, "*Ahem, Girls, please allow me to introduce to you your new trainees in a way. Even though they are veterans in a sense, I still hope to group them up with you as way to break them in. Now then please introduce yourselves."

After the spies got back to their feet they stood up and presented themselves, "Well, I'm Sam." The red head waved at the new five man group.

"I'm Alex." The mocha skinned woman added.

The blonde one who hoped all the rest were as hunky as Caboose smiled for a moment, until she saw the rest of them, "Oh, I'm Clover."

The boys then did their own signature call outs, "Leonard L. Church." Church nodded with a two finger salute.

"Hello, My name is Michael J. Caboose." Caboose followed his leaders lead.

"Grif." He muttered as he rested back on the couch.

"Simmons." He struggled, clearing his throat to avoid squeaking and failing miserably.

"The name's Tucker, Lavernius Tucker." A suave, full charmed Tucker introduced with a bow. Until Church hit him in the back of his head, "What? What did I do?"

Jerry then pressed, "Now there is another problem concerning your cargo." Jerry redressed the new group.

Church looked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"The cargo is intact, but it's rather... too dangerous." Jerry finished.

"What do you mean?" Church asked.

"Frankly put, we don't use weapons." Jerry explained.

"How do you stop your enemies?" Church asked more curious than angered.

"Well, we use a series of non-lethal gadgets to apprehend these targets."

"Understood, but do you mind if we keep our equipment that's not dangerous?" Church quizzed.

Meanwhile, during this discussion Tucker scooted next to the closest female he could. Which was the ginger haired one, Samantha, "Hey, so what's a nice place like you doing in a girl like this?"

"Don't you mean, what's a nice girl like you do in in a place like this?" Sam corrected.

Tucker smirked as he scratched his brow, the old 'scratch the brow and act anxious trick', "Sorry that only happens when I'm nervous, you must be setting it off."

"Hey, uh shouldn't we focus on the meeting at hand." Samantha questioned as Tucker came slightly closer.

"Meh, Church will tell me later. Besides this is our first time meeting." Tucker began whispering halfway.

Unfortunately what Tucker didn't count on was Church's tired yet commanding voice interrupting his flirt, "Alright team, grab your gear. Tucker your chemicals, Simmons your tech, Grif and Caboose unfortunately your gear consists of dangerous gear we can't use."

Grif and Caboose nodded as they stayed back near the couch and the wall. Tucker got his chemical grooming kit, such as his cologne and much more, Simmons got his laptop, wrist computer and his untraceable cell and Church got his surveillance slingshot and telescope. After that Church went back to Jerry, "So what's the mission boss?"

"Currently there's no mission active. It's all calm but in the event of an emergency we will be able to WOOHP you all here at any moment." Donut answered ass he re-entered the room.

"Got it, we'll be ready to go when the time comes," Church said as he picked up his bags and began to rush his boys out.

Jerry jumped from his chair and jogged over to them, "Wait, where are you staying?"

"I'll text you the address so you know which apartment." Church explained as he kept walking.

"One moment, please." Jerry pleaded, "Ladies, Donut." The group of WOOHP agents formed a circle and began to converse. After a few seconds of hushed whispers and averted gazes, they came back to the group, "Actually, there is a place we know you can stay."

[Beverly Hills Villa; 4:11 pm; The Beach House]

The vehicles pulled up from the street to the curb as the boys looked at their new, temporary house. Their faces were left in awe as they viewed the modern mansion, it was beautiful to say the least. The mere size of the place could house an entire small village.

Clover went forward to unlock the door, seeing as it was her family's vacation house. When she turned around she witnessed the guys still amazed, "Hey you boys coming in?"

Immediately they began to rush over each other, except Church who sighed and began grabbing the bags from the trunks. Tucker first then Caboose, followed by Simmons and Grif who felt as though they were on an MTV cribs episode. They were like kids in a candy store, while Church who just enter was like the Dad. The Dad who had to pay for them and babysit most of them, mainly Tucker and Caboose.

Grif went to the living room area and dived on the couch, back first, after hours on the road and the time in the office, he could use a nap. He took one as well, "Damn this place is so comfortable, a brother like me can-" Grif stopped as his head sunk back, "Zzzzzz." He snored.

The nerd of the group, Simmons, shook his head at Grif at his incredible lazy speed. When he turned his head he saw their multi entertainment center, "Shit is that... the firestick from Tropical, and the newest surround sound system, and the Gamingboxstation 5S... I'm home." Simmons happily cried, immediately grabbing a controller.

Tucker rushed from the bathroom in a heavy pant, "Guys, the bathroom is like a frickin barbershop." He didn't lie. Lots of mirrors, plenty of space, large bathtub. Going to his bag, he grabbed his hair supplies, body equipment and so on.

Caboose ran up the stairs like it was Christmas morning, and it kinda felt like it. He said nothing as he looked down at the pool, then up to the view of the beach and sunset. Since he was transferred to the Agency he was never able to have fun too much. However, Church found a way around this, always giving him gifts after every successful mission. Whether it was candy he bought from a convenience store, comics and manga or video games. Caboose always wanted to go to the beach, but work came first.

Church finished unloading the bags and then went back to the ladies who showed them the place. He grabbed his phone as he spoke to them, "I really have to thank you. We'll keep it maintenanced. You guys want to share a pizza with us, I'm buying." Church offered.

Alex made a face as though she really wanted a slice, but resisted, "Unfortunately we can't, we have to head back to our place at our campus. But if you need anything our numbers are on the fridge." Alex said as she and the girls waved goodbye.

As soon as the spies left, Church started dialing the nearest pizza shop, "Okay, what type of pizza you guys want?"

"Pineapple and olive." Grif groggily answered.

"Three Cheese!" Caboose called out.

"BBQ chicken style?" Simmons suggested.

"Meat Lovers." Tucker replied.

Church sighed and ordered all four, he was gonna eat some of everyone's. He of coursed ordered large liter sodas for everyone. Leftovers were gonna last them another day or two after that night.

Later after the pizza arrived the men went to their room of their choosing. Despite a quick debate over who should get the larger room, Church took it for himself. First come, first served.

Turning in, they drifted off to sleep and ended their eventful day.

* * *

**[End of Chapter 2]**

**Sorry for the wait, been very busy with what's been going on. Had to get this out, I've been busy writing for three stories and two stories yet to come.**

**Churchisalive signing off. **


	3. First Mission

**Even though the first few chapters haven't been getting a whole lot of followers and reviews, I am still staying on this. **

**And I hope everyone is safe and secure during the lock downs, quarantines and to those who are diagnosed with COVID 19 you are in our prayers. **

* * *

[Secret Research facility off the coast of the Washington State coast]

This particular base of operations was just like any other research base near the ocean. They had been researching on combining human DNA with specific animal DNA in order to create an adaptable vaccine. They were so close.

"C'mon, last chance." A scientist wished late as he sat at microscope observing the changes at his desk.

Success as he cheered knocking the notes to the floor. As he bent down to pick them up his head slammed the table. With that jolt, the sample's fluids spilt onto the back on the back of his neck.

After feeling the traces of the liquid, he walked over to the sink to wash off the back of his head. Washing away the serum off his skin, but down the drain.

* * *

[Beverly Hills Villa, 4:59 AM]

Church had begun to wake up before his alarm had begun because of his past life. He had very little time to rest, he would work both hard and smart by the age of 16. So getting up early was normal to his schedule, he might've enjoyed it, if he didn't have four mouths to feed.

Going to the fridge, he should've expected but chose not too, empty. Church sighed as he knew what this meant, so hopping in the jeep he headed to the store to buy the necessities. Eggs, bacon, grits, milk, cheese, bread and some fruits, etc.

After another 30 minutes Church started to cook, he knew everyone's preferred breakfast dish. Caboose's bacon, eggs and chocolate waffles, Tucker's bowl of fruit and croissant, Grif's Griflette, an omelette made with bacon and leftover pizza with grits on the side. Finally Simmons with eggs in the nest alongside the morning coffee.

As they all woke one by one to the delicious smells, Simmons first grabbing his plate in his suit pajamas. Caboose happily awake in his pj bottoms and tight fitting tank top. Tucker with nothing on until Church told him to get changed went with work out shorts and a tank top as well. Finally, Grif who woke up like a sloth, got up in sweatpants and a loose fitting T-shirt.

Tucker began to talk as Church made coffee one pot for himself and the rest for the boys, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Don't know, finish unloading our stuff then wait to hear from Jerry." Church said as he began to pound down his entire pot of coffee.

Tucker brushed that off, "Okay...or we hit the town check out the day life, hit the beaches to see the ladies. Who's with me?" Tucker suggested.

"Nope." Church declared.

"Yeah sorry, no for me." Simmons apologized.

"Not happening." Grif stated.

"I'm with Church." Caboose said leaning towards Church.

Tucker frowned at the lack of volunteers, "C'mon I need some wingmen, plus we could shop for some new clothes."

Church thought for a quick moment, "Okay, but only for clothes and supplies, nothing else."

"Fine, but we're in a whole new world. Filled with new unexplored territories, I gots to explore." Tucker urged.

Church continued drinking from the pot ignoring Tucker until the strangest thing they've seen started to happen. The floor where the table stood suddenly opened up out of nowhere. Church grabbed the kitchen island as he grabbed Tucker by the collar who grabbed Grif who held onto Caboose who hugged Simmons tightly. Church couldn't help but start cursing, "The fuck is happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna start to hate it!" Grif shouted as his grip loosened. Soon Church's hand slipped as they were all pulled into another metal slide. The roller coaster ride wouldn't stop as they slid all around the tube. Just like last time the ride ended when the group landed awkwardly onto the couch.

The only ones to actually land on the couch were Simmons, Grif, Tucker, Clover and Alex. Meanwhile Church, Sam and Caboose fell to floor. Church blew out Samantha's hair from his face, "Y'know, a phone call would be nice. Or a text, maybe an email saying 'heads up'."

"Apologies, but the matter was of the upmost urgency." Jerry explained as he turned his attention towards G.L.A.D.I.S, the agency's A.I. assistant, "It seems as though a research facility has suffered from a serious attack."

Simmons raised his hand, "What would try to attack a facility like that?"

"I'm unaware, however it seems the attack came from within the building." Jerry added, "Therefore, I need you ladies and gentlemen to find out who and why they struck."

Church chugged his pot of coffee he still had in his hands and finally woke from zombie mode. Shaking his face like a dog he then got up, "So what we getting for this mission." Church asked.

Jerry smirked as Donut entered the room with a fresh batch of gadgets, "Gladis, alongside myself, have chosen your gadgets for this mission. Alex, you'll have the 'Scan Bio-lab Watch'." Donut then placed the piece of tech on her wrist, "Sam, you'll be assigned the 'Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hair Dryer'." on que Donut gave her the pistol gripped hair dryer." Finally, Clover, after careful consideration, you'll be given the laser nail file."

Jerry then turned to the group of boys, "Now as for you gentlemen, I've had a few gadgets pulled out from the design table. For Grif, the 'Stick Grip Sports Glove', simply attach the glove to any service and flex your hand to stick." Grif grabbed the gauntlet and slipped it on, "Caboose, due to your armored training I trust you with the 'Steel Toe Hammer', place the Steel Toe on your shoe and you'll be able to knock down any structure with a hard kick." Caboose slipped the metal device in his back pocket, "Simmons, with your extensive technological background, I trust you'll make use of the 'Scrambler Jammer Speaker'" The SJS looked like a speaker you attach to your phone to increase the devices volume. Tucking it in his coat pocket he patted it away for safe-keeping, "Tucker, you're an expert in the art of social espionage so I trust you with the 'Camouflage Wallet', press the green button to cloak yourself to be completely invisible then press the red button to decloak." Tucker smiled at his gear with his own intentions.

Lastly Jerry made his way to Church, "After going over your reconnaissance and mountain training background I've decided to give you the RAT."

"Ew, Gross Jer. We don't need a filthy vermin with us." Clover cringed at the thought of that disgusting creature.

Jerry shook his head, "The R-A-T, Recon Assist in Topography. Wind up it's back, and release it; any direction it is placed in will speed through and display a holographic topographical map of any area it's in." The device did resemble a robotic wind-up mouse. Church thought it best to start heading out with the rest of the group.

"Hold on a moment; where are you all going?" Jerry halted the group.

"What do you mean, we're taking care of business." Grif answered as they were about to head out the door.

Donut then stepped forward, "Not like that you're not. Forgive me for saying but this picture is all wrong." Donut exclaimed, gesturing to all of them, "Ladies! Please show them how we do."

Each of the three spies then pulled out their com-powders. Within an instant their clothes from this morning had been replaced with what looked almost like tight latex bodysuits. Tucker almost pulled out his phone to take a picture or video as he was Church started questioning, "What are those supposed to be?"

"Those are a highly durable, highly flexible, super polymer spy suits. Capable of instant disguises, can withstand the impact from a knife like chain mail. Absorbs the impact of punches and is the one outfit that will never go out of style." Donut explained.

Grif started nodding, "Okay, one more question; you can't expect us to wear this stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I can tell I'm going to need to powder up before putting this on." Tucker agreed.

Jerry seemed unworried at their resistance to wear the spy suits, "Naturally, I thought this would happen. Therefore I've prepared 5 standard issue WOOHP suits for such an occasion." Donut then brought a clothing rack with five suits all lined up for them, "You'll also receive the modified jet pack, since I don't think pink is any of your color."

"Actually, the jet packs are lightish red." Donut replied.

Jerry rolled his eyes as he turned his head and waved farewell, "Good luck spies." He said as he pressed a button on his desk opening a vault that revealed the open air above the building.

Sam, Clover and Alex activated their jet packs and began taking off towards their location. As Jerry and Donut turned to leave they stopped to see the boys still trying to work their jet packs. Simmons examining it, while Grif reached for a switch or a button, Caboose's was upside down and Tucker looked in a mirror to see how he looked. Church was the first as he watched the trio of spies got first and turned it on. He then turned it off as to help everyone else out. Already upset that he's wasting time Church showed everyone as he set up Caboose for take off. After flipping it right side up, Church showed them the side button for flight and Caboose was off with a push of a button. Just like this morning, they were off one by one out the giant hole in the ceiling.

* * *

[Washington State Research Facility 9:06 AM]

The research facility had guards knocked unconscious scattered almost everywhere. From the top view there seemed to have been around 20 or so guards that protected this building. The only noticable guard left standing was the one near a bunch of sandbags staying in cover.

Church made a line straight for him as the rest of the group fell down right behind Church. The guard reached out for Church to stay low. Crouching down Church leaned forward, "What do you got?"

"We don't know. All we know is that something started tearing up the lab where the doctors work." The guard elaborated, "My team has kept it contained in that building, but we have no clue as to where or how it got in."

"Alright we'll help you boys out." Church said as he started to run out and carry some of the guards that weren't behind the sandbags back to their buddy. Upon seeing Church, Grif followed his footsteps and carried two men over his shoulders. Caboose landed with Church and pushed one of the vehicles closer to the sandbags, then using his powerful legs, he lifted the car to it's side.

Sam hovered with the original team of her, Alex and Clover as she surveyed the scene from above. Tucker who hung behind everyone for obvious reasons, finally caught up; alongside Simmons, who was playing the tutorial program while flying. Alex looked at Tucker, "What are they doing?"

"They're getting the civilians to safety. I'm gonna peak at the real threat." Tucker announced, trying to sound brave.

Sam nodded and pulled out her Wind Tunnel 9000 Hair Dryer, "I got you covered."

"Right with you, Sammy." Clover clenched her fists for the upcoming fight up ahead. Together the four flew towards the large broken door way leading into the research facility. Alex was left helping the three boys as they finished bringing the wounded back into the makeshift cover Caboose and Grif constructed.

After placing down the last man, the original guard stood up, "Thanks for the hand, now let's get that son of a bitch." The guard demanded as the now five person team went in to aid the four person team.

When the others made it into the room Simmons was already knocked on the floor. Sam was keeping the... whatever it was busy by firing the Tornado Blast Hair Dryer at it. Clover and Tucker were looking very tired as they pushed forward to strike the large shadowy figure. But ended up getting swiped back by the large appendage that protruded from it's rear end. Sam's Tornado Blaster was beginning to malfunction as the large creature came towards her to snatch her.

Thankfully her backup came as the guard fired off his submachine gun rapidly cutting the thing's skin. But only scratching as the large massive figure charged at the shooter. The team that came in being Alex, Church, Caboose and Grif rushed right at it in an attempt to grab a hold of it. The major muscles of the team soon found out that this was no ordinary criminal as it simply ran by them without needing to strike. Completely bulldozered, the massive mutant ran at the guard, carrying him off in his arm.

With everyone down for the count, Sam picked up the closest person, being Alex, "Does anyone know who or what that was?"

"No, but that thing hits like a freight train." Church answered as he rubbed his forehead. Looking down for a moment he found a small pool of a thick, crimson syrup. Putting his middle and index finger in it he turned to Alex, who was given the Bio-lab scan watch, "Do you think you can scan this for analysis?"

Slightly disgusted she nodded and scanned the pool of liquid, "Good catch, pretty soon we'll figure out what this is we're dealing with." Alex congratulated.

* * *

[Later: The Grove, Beverly Hills, California 12:51]

After failing the first encounter the boys went back to the villa to fix themselves up. More accurately, for Church to fix what minor injuries they might have sustained. After grabbing what he needed from the house they went to the most sociable place to find what they agreed to buy. After walking around for a while the boys stopped at a coffee stand.

While Tucker went to order refreshments for the group, their leader handed out the medical supplies. Church gave Grif's knee an ice pack which he pulled out from the backpack. Same with Simmons only it wasn't for his head, but the back of his head as that's where the bump had been located. Caboose just needed a bandage for his forehead while Tucker only took a hit without any marks or nothing. Church didn't grab anything for himself because he only received a mere bruise on his right face cheek.

As Church contemplated his failure earlier this morning; letting the hostile escape with that guard, he felt the blame. Tucker had an eye for spotting a long pair of legs and a well rounded rear end so he turned his head and looked at a pair that caught his attention. Without hesitation he cat-called whistled over to them, making Church shoot Tucker an icy stare. Tucker grew wide-eyed and shocked, not by Church's look, but by who he whistled at. To understand his reaction Church followed Tucker's awed gaze and tracked it to a trio of women. Not just any women, but the one's that they work with, the Spies.

Alex, the ever so cheerful one jogged over to the five boys with Sam and Clover behind her. Smiling and wondering, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Tucker thought we could use some new clothes." Grif answered as he rubbed his chilled knee.

"Why didn't you ask Donut, he helps me decide what I need in a pinch." Clover suggested.

Simmons nudged Church to answer, "Uh, we're just looking for functionality, we're not too interested in styles." Church admitted.

Clover kept insisting, considering her own fashion sense, she knew a thing or two, "Well a little style wouldn't hurt you guys."

"I'm fine." Church insisted taking a breather right after and walking away.

"What's his problem?" Alex asked the whole group of boys.

Grif who massaged his right knee spoke up, "He blames himself for that mission earlier. Letting that thing get away."

"But we got a sample from it." Alex tried brightening the scenario.

Grif glanced at Church heading to the bathroom, "Yeah, well Church is a glass half empty kinda guy. When you see a sample, he sees an escaped suspect and a taken civilian."

"How can someone be so negative?" Sam questioned.

Caboose then rose his hand, "It's not that, he just takes a lot of responsibility for his team. He also tries really hard to do his best."

As the trio began to understand Church a little bit better a sound so annoying broke their concentration. The noise was a mix between nails on a chalkboard and a wailing spirit shrieking. For those who don't know this voice, it belonged to the least favorited Mandy, the Spies long known high school and college rival.

Mandy approached the table with her nose in the air, "Well, well, well. What are you LOSERS doing here?"

Sam, who was more composed than the rest replied, "For your information Mandy, we're showing a few friends around Beverly Hills."

With a mischievous smirk and a snarky look in her eye she viewed the current table, "So you have befriended Wide-load and Squints." She quipped at Grif and Simmons. She then saw Tucker and Caboose who seemed to be the only eye catchers in her mind, "Hey, what about you two?"

"What about us?" Tucker asked.

"Wanna ditch these geeks and dorks and hang out?" Mandy asked, already sure of the answer.

Tucker who had enough of her, responded in his way, "As nice as that sounds, I'll respectively say 'no'. Better yet, make that a 'hell no'." Tucker answered.

Shocked at the fact she was turned down she attempted to play it off, "Actually, I was talking to him." She said pointing to Caboose, "So how about it, big boy?"

Caboose simply smiled, "You don't seem like a nice lady." He then shook his head.

"Pfft, whatever like I'd hangout with you losers anyway." She then turned to walk away only to bump into Church, "Watch it!" She shouted at Church, something no one should ever do.

Tilting his head slightly back where he'd have to look at her from the bottom of his eyes, slanting his jaw to the left and to top it off a look in his eyes that made his team fall in. Mandy was getting an eyeful of Church in intimidation mode, something reserved for interrogations and getting his team together. After Mandy began shivering from the literal chills she felt, Church leaned into her face, "My seat." He said.

"Huh?" She wondered still fearful for her health.

"You're in front of my seat." Church motioned his head for her to leave, which she did.

As Mandy disappeared from view group began to clap. Clover who seemed to dislike Mandy the most, nearly cheered with glee, "How did you do that?"

"The intimidation stare." Tucker smiled, "He uses that when we interrogate possible suspects... or when he wants to scare away women."

Church then looked up as a private jet hovered over them, "I think Jerry might have something for us."

In that instance a metal vacuum tube came down scooped up the entire group. As quick as it arrived and hovered the jet vanished in seconds leaving nothing but the finished and unfinished drinks the Spies had left.

* * *

Raising his head up from the bottom of the dog pile, Grif spoke first, "Alright, it's official. I hate this."

"Oh, you have no idea." Clover added as she too has had fill with being whooped.

After everyone rose from the ground Jerry turned to face, "Glad that you all could drop in."

"Dude, we were shopping. You can give us like 5 more minutes to finish." Tucker said.

"Unfortunately this matter is more important than finding out which shirt goes with which high tops." Jerry explained, as Church smacked Tucker on the back of the head again, "The sample you provided us was puzzling at first, but upon further analysis we've found large traces of a Doctor Melbourne Freud. However there were also equally large traces of shark specimens, specifically great white."

Simmons stroked his chin, "Do you think that maybe the research facility was running tests on sharks for some animalistic quality that they possessed in their nature."

"It's possible, but for that we'd need some files and data from the facility itself." Samantha continued.

"Way ahead of you." Church chimed in, "Simmons."

"I'll start seeing what I can pull from them." Simmons answered.

As they all just started to get comfortable inside the jet, GLADIS announced herself, "Red Alert! Location: Alaska, Jerry."

As Jerry pulled up the feed, he became puzzled "Strange, this might be random but this one's at an off duty soda bottling plant."

"Who breaks into a heavily research facility then breaks into a soda place." Alex questioned.

"Maybe they were thirsty?" Caboose guessed making a few people laugh.

Jerry raised his hand over a button, "That's a question you'll be asking them, good luck spies." As he pushed the button, the boys and girls were dropped out.

* * *

[On The Ground: Near the Soda Plant]

The team had stacked up against one of the walls of the outside getting their gear together. Caboose's steel toe hammer to breach, Tucker's stealth wallet to sneak in and scout ahead, and finally Grif's glove, to scale to the roof. Caboose headed Grif and Tucker to the roof so Tucker went into the vent.

Speaking with the earpiece he had given Tucker, Church began communicating, "Face, you read?"

"I hear ya, almost in." Tucker responded, followed by a metallic rustle, "Okay I'm in. Oh...my...God!"

"What?" Church questioned.

"These bastards are making fake diet root beer, those lieing shits." Tucker joked.

Irritated, Church pinched the middle of his nose, "Focus, please. Do you see the suspect?"

After a moment of silence Tucker shook his cloaked head, "Nope. He's not he-" Tucker stopped talking which either meant he was speechless or unconscious, he was speechless, "Scratch that. We've got a problem."

"What is it?" Church asked.

"FUUUCK!!!" Tucker cried as he began to run.

Hearing the scream from Tucker, Church made an order, "Caboose, breach now!"

Caboose nodded and charged at the wall before breaking it down by planting his foot through the wall in one hit. Now with a hole, the team rushed in to see Tucker run to Church.

"Church, RUN!" Tucker pleaded.

Church who was both left in the dark and tired of this mystery shouted back, "What the hell from?"

As soon as he asked a heavy breath came from behind a large bottling machine. Soon that breath was followed by enormous, heavy steps. Finally, the suspect presented themselves or itself.

For this being fell within the lines of an 'what' more than a 'who'. This beast had dark and shiny, seal like skin. huge limbs, almost twice the size of Caboose's with black finger nails that were more like claws. To complete this look he wore a wicked mouth, three rows of sharp teeth accompanied by eyes as dark as night. Draped in a torn up white cloth and ripped beige pants.

"What?" Grif started.

"The?" Clover continued.

"Hell?" Simmons finished.

The creature sped towards all of them with a metal container in his right arm as he used his left to bull rush through. But the beast's enemies had learned from their previous encounter as the team moved to side as Caboose tackled it. With a heavy thud, the monster fell and the boys, except for Simmons but including Alex, piled on him.

As they stopped for a moment to think of what to do, Clover examined the monster. Meanwhile the brains conversed among themselves,

"We're going to need some heavy lift gear, maybe some tranquilizers or knockout gas." Simmons suggested.

Sam nodded, "Maybe some doctors and veterinarians, not to mention we still have to find that doctor and that guard it took."

"Maybe cross the doctor off the list." Clover recommended

Confused, Simmons had no choice but to ask, "Why is that?"

Clover reached down and grabbed a white plastic item from the white cloth, "Because we might have found the doctor."

Upon observing the card it was labeled, 'Dr. Freud, Melbourne' with a matching picture. But they needed more evidence.

"We need a sample." Church ordered as he struggled to keep the arm he had in a lock.

Alex nodded to Tucker to hold on tight to the leg they were pinning, "I got this." Alex then used the lab watch to scan the creature, in a few short moments the scan came back positive for a match, "It's him."

"What? How?" Church asked as he lost focus on his grip.

The creature felt the opportunity to escape and shook off all of them. Now slipped free the mutated doctor ran from the iced river, followed by Clover, Sam and Simmons. As they came close to the doctor he lept over what appeared to be a small hill. The spies jumped right after him only to discover this was no small hill, but a large cliff over an icy, ocean drop. It was almost too late before they caught onto the ledge, now holding on for dear life.

Simmons who was the least physically fit of the two, was slipping faster, "Damn these scrawny arms."

"Next time, you should try lifting some weights." Clover had recommended as they all hung over the edge of the cliff.

The snow that was slipping away from them began to sink as they slowly began to descend down towards the icy drop. Frantically trying to prevent their deadly frozen fall, they kept digging their hands above the snow. No matter how hard they dug there was no helping their situation as they dropped inches by the second.

At the last moment Tucker and Alex lept out to grab the hands of their friends, Sam and Clover grabbed Alex while Tucker held Simmons' hand. Church tied their legs to two immovable objects, being Grif and Caboose as they ran in the opposite way to pull them up. As they made it to safety Church called out to the sleigh dogs, "They're clear."

Rushing to their side Church pulled up the boys while the heavier boys, being Caboose and Grif, picked the ladies up off their feet. Church looked out across the ocean as their target swam off with full speed, "Damn it, we had him!" He yelled kicking up snow.

Clover, who was more laid back came behind Church, "Hey, we'll find him, just relax dude."

"First off, never call me dude." Church demanded as he wiped his tired expression off his face, "Second, we just lost not only our target but also our Doctor, I don't think you're recognizing my tone. I... fucked... up!"

Sam came back to the group, "Donut will be coming around with the WOOHP helicopter."

Church began walking back to his team until Clover grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face her. Her eyebrows had slanted and her lips growled, "Alright listen here, buster. We did not endure a literal lifetime of this just to be slowed by your mopey and moody butt, okay? This is just one of the minor setbacks we've had before. So he got away, but we're gonna catch our guy now let's go."

Wide-eyed Church was speechless for a moment, until he grinned and brought his hand in between their faces, "Let's go get him."

"Alright." Clover agreed as she grinned back grabbing his hand.

The WOOHP helicopter finally flew overhead giving the team a freezing chill, as everyone felt the downward wind. Surprisingly, instead of being WOOHP'ed, the helicopter made a gentle landing on top of a snowy flat. The door opened to reveal Donut had been it's pilot, making sense as Jerry would've actually forced them all into the helicopter. Donut poked his head out as he glanced and shivered at the icy surroundings.

"Why can't bad guys choose tropical places to go to?" Donut quizzed through chattering teeth.

The group rushed by him almost making him stumble out of the plane until Sam grabbed him by the sleeve, "No time to explain."

As Donut took off from the ground Clover lifted him up by the shoulders out of his seat. Luckily Alex engaged the autopilot as he left the controls, giving him the ability to listen fully to the women. Curious about the sudden change, he needed to ask, "What's wrong ladies?"

The ladies looked at each other then turned to the boys, sharing a nod with the now grinning leader of the boys. The women opened up the way for Church to look directly into Donut's eyes, "We need a different look. Think you can help?"

"Is Gucci a leading fashion brand?" Donut questioned, leaving the boys except for Tucker with a confused look, "Yes, yes it is."

Donut pushed a button on the helicopter's control panel and the walls behind the men opened up revealing a clothing rack and a circular changing curtain. The rack had men's clothes from T-shirts, button ups, jackets, pants, jeans shorts, boots, shoes, sneakers, and so much more. With an amazed look the guys went to the rack to examine the clothes that had been presented to them. As they were still standing there amazed Donut glanced at each of their figures and began pulling different items off of the shelf. The first one to be yanked was Tucker as he was shoved into the changing room.

The ladies stayed silent as they allowed the fashion artist known as Donut do his thing. With the items he had on hand he pushed them through the slim opening for Tucker. He listed the qualities Tucker had, "Now you scream go getter, but you need me to believe you'll get it. Your hair and face say watch out world I'm on the prowl, now time to be ready for the hunt."

Tucker came out wearing a suit jacket but with a nice teal T-shirt underneath. He was wearing long skinny jeans that were made not to feel tight and allow agile movement for the wearer. Last he was given black top converse shoes, with teal accents which were also made for lighter and stealthy movements. After examining himself he had to admit that he looked bad ass, "Nice, now this is more like it."

"Who's next?" Donut asked.

While Church came from the pilot's seat, "Whoever is going make it fast, I got our guy's location."

"How? I thought we lost him." Alex wondered.

Church held up his phone to show a blue screen with a two way points, one red and the other (being them) green, "Before I lost my grip I put my other phone in his jacket pocket. Now we got him."

"Nice move." Sam added.

* * *

[Location: Somewhere In The Northeast Pacific]

The group had come to an area somewhere where an abandoned oil rig was due to planetarian committees closing it down. Now refreshed and itching for round two the ladies landed after repelling down the rope their helicopter had. Finally the boys repelled after them with their new looks.

[Minutes Earlier]

_Donut grabbed Grif and pushed him into the changing room as he picked up another set of clothes. "Just by looking at you I can tell you're the big brother type, caring, soft-hearted, the works. However I sense some desire for comfort in you. __No problem."_

_Moments later Grif walks out of the dressing room in an orange hooded sleeveless sweatshirt with blueish grayish baggy jeans. His mess of a hair was pushed back with a white sweatband on his forehead. Finally his shoes were large flat DC's for his fat foot._

_Simmons went in and was handed his stuff as Donut went to get the next person's gear. __Simmons came out in a maroon and black flannel with beige cargo pants and red sneakers with white accents. To top it off he was given a WOOHP cap as well, "to tie everything together." Donut said._

_Caboose was given a simple blue T-shirt and black cargo pants. Sometimes not everyone needed grand accessories, a simple way would be enough. The simple look was working as the T-shirt fit him snuggly, while the pants blended well with the combat boots he was wearing. However it was missing something, so Donut gave him a nice silver digital watch for his wrist._

_Finally everyone got involved for Church. _

[Present]

Church was the last one to come down the rope as he wore a sky blue thermal, pants were a black pair of jeans. Boots of leather with silver toes encrusted on the end of them. While he felt uncomfortable in the get up they admitted that he looked pretty good. Church wore a beanie that the guys picked out for him to cover his sloppy pompadour.

The group had got the rest of their gear as Donut hovered away and the team's entered the oil rig. Samantha got everyone together in a circle, "I don't think I have to say it but be careful. If you see him: radio in and wait for backup, don't play hero."

"Right." Everyone collectively agreed. Church, Alex, Grif and Samantha went inside as the rest of the team searched the top side to try to discover any clue where he was.

With the team separated, their heads were on a swivel, every direction was either inspected with their eyes or a flashlight. Grif up front next to Sam, Grif would serve as the body shield if the time came to it while Sam was the most observant. Alex and Church were next to each other as they were some of the best fighters on their team. The group seemed to be running smoothly until Grif stopped and turned around.

"What's up?" Alex asked as she looked behind Grif.

Behind Grif was the end of the hallway, splitting left and right, "Any ideas?" Grif questioned.

"We can't wait and risk him getting away again." Sam stated.

Church and Grif stared at each other before locking hands, "Take care, brother." Church ordered.

Grif nodded back, "You too brother." Grif went left as Sam followed his lead as Church joined Alex's side.

As the pipes overhead Grif and Samantha's head guided their way they grew nervous with each step that they took. Grif reached down to grab a large rusty monkey wrench to keep him armed. Despite the sweat dripping from their brows the flashlights remained still in their hands. The biggest breath of relief came when their path led them to a dead-end.

With Alex and Church, she was more focused with making any form of small talk to try to keep everything positive. She tilted her body to try to look him in the face, "So Church, what do you do for fun?"

"Huh?" Church glanced at Alex with a confused face, "Oh, uh... I haven't really had much time to have a hobby."

"Come on, there has to be something that you want to do." Alex insisted.

Church thought about it awhile, "I guess I haven't played video games, the boys seem to like them."

"That's horrible, video games are so awesome, fun and thrilling." Alex insisted.

Church put his finger to his mouth as they came to a bright light at the end of the hallway. He peeked his head as he saw the room filled with beakers, vials and all manner of science equipment. He saw the large, stolen machine that was from the soda plant they came from previously. Church leaned in closer as he caught the sight of their large suspect.

The mutated man mumbled to himself as he scribbled on a wall with a black marker, "Let's see... if the growth rate, behavior and dietary changes continue as they do then I only have... about... a few days left to fix this." The scientist rubbed his slick head as he balled up his fist.

The door into the room busted open as the guard from the earlier base was pushing a cart filled with different equipment, "Alright Doc, got you what you needed. How long will it take?"

"Too long. I can't get the antidote ready and prepare my body to be restraint the same. There's not enough time for one person to do this." The Doctor explained as he sounded terrified to fail.

While Alex was paralyzed with fear, Church moved out of the shadows, he felt sympathy for this person. This person of terrible circumstance. He spoke up as he got their attention, "Hey!"

The scientist and the guard both looked down at Church with his hands raised, "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard your guy's problem. I want to help." Church admitted as he clicked his com link by his side, "No one should live in fear like that."

"I thank you for your empathy, but there is too much work to do and not enough time." The scientist shark said as he was about to leave to go back to his work.

Church took a step forward, "I can help. You need more hands, whatever it is I can help."

"You'd do that... for someone you don't even know?" The doctor asked, "For me?"

Church then leaned to his communicator, "It's part of the job. Right?"

"Damn straight." Grif answered as he came from around the corner with Sam and Alex. Caboose pushed opened the double doors letting him, Clover, Simmons and Tucker.

The shark started to shed his tears as he never expected this, "Alright. We only have a little bit of time. I need two people to help me get restraint on the table. Then I need someone with my blood type to donate some blood, the rest be prepared to help out the guard."

"What's your blood type?" Samantha questioned.

"O-." The scientist responded.

The boys looked to Tucker, "Fuck. Oh well. I guess if I have to."

As Tucker donated blood into a blood pack Grif and Caboose got the mutated man strapped to the table. Time seemed to slow as the team waited for thirty minutes for the pack to be filled with the crimson life liquid. Once the bag was filled the guard began unloading the bag into vials to undergo several test.

First he exposed the blood to the same substance that caused the horrible mutation the team saw before them. Next, he was to put them through a series of different chemical and prototype antidotes to work the process. While this happened Tucker sat out as he drank some water to recover his fluids back. The team sweated and glowed as the ran test after test, experiment after experiment.

2 Hours passed by as Church looked through a telescope, receiving tunnel vision and weary eyes. His determination kept his focus working as he waited for a vial to give him the results. Red instead of the blue he had become accustomed to see. Waiting was his strong suit, but one couldn't wait forever.

As the next batch came Church grew wide-eyed as he saw the results he had hoped for. Red, beautiful red as he smiled he could barely hold his excitement, "Got it! Which batch is this?"

As the group searched for the last one the guard held it up, "Got it."

"Quickly, hurry." The shark shouted as he began to squirm in his table.

No time was wasted as the true antidote was produced and injected into his arm. They had to wait for only a moment as the man shrunk into his smaller state. The group cheered when his face was completely human, no fins, gills or rows of teeth. Finally cured.

"Who's phoning it in?" Church asked the group.

"Well, I'd call today a success." Clover announced as she hugged her girls.

* * *

[Beverly Hills Villa, The Next Day: 8:05]

As Church finally got up from being so tired from the day before he rubbed his opening eyes. The sun beamed into his room as he wondered how that was even possible. He then turned to his alarm clock to see he missed the usual wake up time by so much. He pushed himself off of his bed as he fumbled around to get his clothes on.

Quickly pacing down the stairs, Church went straight to the kitchen to see what he could get finished in time. When he opened the fridge it was almost as though a serving of everything was taken and already used.

"Achem." The familiar voice of Alex pretended to clear her throat.

Church raised his head from the door of the fridge as he saw the ladies and men of his team around the table. Food already set up, "Hey, uh... what's all this?"

"Breakfast!" Caboose exclaimed as he had his hands folded.

Church rubbed the back of his head as Grif used one arm to pull his seat back, "Come on, eat up."

"Well... thanks. I didn't thin-" Church started.

Alex needed to cut him off, "We'd all make you something."

"We're here for you bro." Tucker agreed as he handed Church a full plate.

Church used his fork to stab everything he could combine together, "Thanks guys." The first bite took him completely by surprise. He took one bite was fooled by the presentation, "That's... that's... umm..."

"Yeah we haven't cooked in a while." Grif explained the taste.

Church forced himself to swallow as he quickly drank his water to wash the taste out, "So did you all participate?" He got his answer with a few forced giggles and neck scratches. After looking at their nervous faces he knew what needed to be done, "Hand me keys, text me your orders and clean up before I get back with your food."

"Gotcha/Got it/Read ya/Understood/Okay/No problem/Done." Tucker, Alex, Simmons, Samantha, Caboose, Clover and Grif replied to his demand, "Thanks Church."

"Yeah, yeah." As Church closed the door he smiled as he heard them laugh, "Good grief."

[End]

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I wanted a beginning chapter that didn't stray from the original story but added with my twist. Not too worry. Next time I plan to deliver you a better one. Cause I'll be using the combined works of Kingsmen/ Fast and Furious/ Triple X and whatever other spy movie in the future.**

**Thank you for sticking around though.**

**(And Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth Productions Studios and Totally Spies belongs to Marathon Animation Studios.)**


	4. Cranken-Stein Much?

**So in the spirit of Halloween I felt it was appropriate to do a chapter for the season. And because of the lack of attention to one of my favourite stories, I felt it was appropriate. ****So glad to be back on track, however chances are this comes after Halloween because of my procrastination and my job search. Have no fear, I will give it my all. **

**Now let's get to it.**

* * *

[Hexsylvania/ Location: Unknown/ October 29th/ 0024 hours; 12:24 am]

Somewhere in an underground facility, a man surrounded by steam punk, science fiction devices and an assortment of other tools was working on a large machine. The machine resembled a large furnace with more pipes extending out from the sides. Within the device came a purple glow, as that from a fire, burning within. The scientist flipped a switch as the same purple color from the fire shot out in an electric form.

With a wicked laugh his voice echoed through the night sky as the ground above him became charged. The dirt shifted as the mad doctor let out his wicked, cheerful cry carry out into the darkness.

* * *

[Beverly Hills Villa: October 29th/ 1308 hours/ 1:08 am]

Simmons locked himself in his room as he glued his eyes to his computer. For days he has been attempting to complete this level on a first person zombie mode. He even joined another group that also wanted to complete this easter egg as well. Every time he would get close to his goal, there'd be some outside disturbance. No more.

He was about to finish the last step, one which required them to remember a pattern and repeat it. Luckily nothing could shake his train of thought.

Then... **_Slam_**_, _his door busted open with a figure holding a kitchen knife. Simmons shrieked in high note as he jumped from his gaming swivel chair. He stared at the figure throwing his water bottle at the figure but he hit the door instead. Reaching for something as he fell to the floor he picked up his controller to use as another throwing item.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted some homemade pie... I see that you're good." The knife wielder being Church wondered as he began to walk away from the situation.

Simmons caught his breath as he realized he had a game to play. When he finally got onto his feet he saw the flashing screen and it's taunting GAME OVER sign flashing. Filled with disappointment, there was only one rational course of action. Curse out loud, "SON OF A B-"

After his gamer raged defeat shout he went down to drown his sorrows in pie. The girls had entered as he got downstairs as Grif started a good old memory from before they joined the new group, "...it was in Paris, right?"

"I remember Russia." Tucker argued.

"You're both wrong it was somewhere in Germany, with that illegal fight group." Church declared.

Grif slapped his head, "Of course. Those bastards, that's where we got it."

"What did you get?" Sam asked as she grabbed a slice of apple pie.

Tucker answered the question, "The best apple pie."

"The very best." Grif added.

Church took a bite of the store bought pie he had on his fork, "Yeah, but this... this is garbage."

Simmons dragged his feet as he came into the room, "Hey guys, what's up?" He greeted as he entered the room.

Alex looked at the tired and almost dead figure that is Simmons and almost shrieked as he looked dead, "What's wrong with Simmons?"

"Nothing he just stayed up for a full 24 hours playing a game. Like I told him not to." Church replied as he stared his teammate down.

"How far you get this time?" Grif ignored Church's sarcasm.

Simmons grabbed a cup of water as he took a sip before answering, "I just had two more steps to go."

"Don't worry Simmons, I'm sure you'll get there." Caboose supported him from the couch as he had pie crumbs on his face.

"Caboose, what did I say about eating on the couch?" Church questioned.

Caboose grumbled as he spoke, "...over the coffee table."

"But c'mon you got to give it rest and stop playing for a while." Tucker suggested from the kitchen.

Simmons shook his face to get a better hold on himself, "I have spent 3 months: researching, comparing notes and playing to give up this. Hell no."

"Can you at least rest up?" Church asked. The fridge where Simmons stood by shook ferociously as it slid to the side. A suction force pulled them into the hole in a swift and powerful moment.

Clover was the last one in as she answered the question, "Guess he'll just have to wait until we get baaaccck!"

Just like last time they all piled up together as Jerry couldn't help but give a smirk, "Happy Halloween ladies and gentlemen."

Grif who was on top of a crushed Simmons rose his head, "Oh, Boo you."

"Really? That's the best you got?" Tucker raised an eyebrow.

Grif shrugged, "What? I gave it my best."

"What's wrong this time, Jerr?" Clover asked getting off her uncomfortable landing.

Jerry moved to his desk where Donut was as he typed onto the keypad to pull up the images, "Glad you ask there are strange disturbances coming from the area in a closed off and European territory. The old abandoned land known as Hexsylvania has been giving off a large amount of energy."

"What type of energy?" Church raised his hand as he grabbed his clothes from the wall Donut had them placed on.

"The type is just electrical, including another that's small but we can't determine what it is yet. Nothing harmful judging by the readings." Jerry listed off as he pulled up several scans.

Alex sat on the couch as she kept patting her lap to pass time, "Doesn't sound too strange?"

"The strange part is that this territory was closed off and abandoned several decades ago. It's been prohibited to the public ever since then, so I am sending you all to investigate." Jerry finished as he gestured to Donut, "Donut will be providing you the goodies for this mission."

Donut rolled in a table covered in a velvet sheet as he unveiled the instruments. The gadgets were no more than regular candy that one would try to exchange for something better on Halloween. Everyone had confused, disgusted or tired face on as they examined the gear.

"Uhhh, thanks... but can we get the good candy at least? And make them king sized next time?" Grif asked looking at the box of cinnamon candy he had.

Jerry smiled as he started his explanation, "Those are thermite bombs. Simply throw them against whatever you want to throw them at and they'll burn a hole through it. A wall, sheet of metal, even rocks."

"These?" Samantha asked holding 6 strings of black licorice.

Donut used one of the ropes he had to demonstrate, "Those are extendable licorice ropes, either you can use them to climb or as a restraining item." Donut answered as he stretched the rope six feet apart, "Church's box of chocolate covered almonds are actually tiny motion sensors that track a 25 meter radius. Caboose's box of peppermints are actually plastic explosives that when licked can stick to any surface and when pushed, they have a 10 second timer before detonation. Clover's candy corn are actually impact firecrackers that release a tiny explosion. Simmons' toothbrush is actually a frequency radar detector, used to track any type of electronic device. Tucker and Alex were given candy bracelets which can be used as steel nunchunks."

"Oooh, nice. Thanks Jerr, you too Donut." Alex thanked as she admired her jewelry.

Jerry then pushed a button on his desk, lowering the floor beneath them down to the hangar, "Good luck spies."

[3 Hours Later]

The group unloaded off the jet and set up shop in a shack outside of the restricted area. Church viewed the place they were going in as Simmons stood by his side and used the toothbrush tracker. The device beeped slowly when he pointed the bottom tip away from the main cause of the disturbance. The rest of the team got their gear together as Sam laid down a map on the table.

Church noticed Simmons was still grumbling as he pointed the device in the correct direction, "You still pissed about that stupid game?"

"It's not a stupid game, I spent weeks playing it!" Simmons snapped.

Church sighed as he went over to study the map, "Focus on the task at hand."

"So everyone know the plan?" Samantha asked.

"Scout the area." Tucker nodded.

"Find the disturbances." Clover added.

"Smash it!" Grif finished as he fist pumped Caboose.

The team walked into the land that was forbidden from everyone to enter. The landscape quickly changed from a regular forest with mainly grass and bushes, to a muddy and moist dark forest. The air was thick with mists and fog, the air stunk with the stench of outdoor odors. The noises seem to mainly consist of owl hoots, howling wolves and a distant creaking and brushing of the trees.

The group stayed close as they past each tree and heard every noise. As they stayed packed Caboose was tempted to eat his candy, luckily Grif had snacks and handed Caboose a sucker to have in order to hold him over. Alex let out a yawn as they walked for what felt like hours.

She then looked to the front of the group, "Does anyone know where we're going?"

"Simmons?" Tucker asked.

Simmons slapped his tracker, "There's too much interference. It's hasn't stopped beeping once this whole time?"

"Guess we're close." Grif suggested as he munched on a candy bar he kept in his pocket.

As the group stopped Sam spotted a large outline of a structure past the heavy fog, "What's that?"

The group turned to where she was pointing and came a little closer to discover a large building. A castle looking mansion that stretched high, over several stories high to be exact. The huge place seemed to have been of a Victorian design, from an early age. Decay and corrosion have been kind and harsh to the walls as only a few large spots were left damaged.

Church started walking until Clover yanked on his arm, "Hold up, you're seriously not thinking about going in there?"

"Why not?" Church wondered.

Clover pointed at the haunting mansion, "Are you serious, it has horror movie vibes just pouring out of it."

"Yeah, I'm with her Church. Red flags going up here." Grif crossed his arms.

Church pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please tell me you're joking. 1st horror movies are fictional. 2nd it's probably where the source was coming from."

"I'm with Church on this one." Caboose argued joining by his side.

"In and out. 30 minutes." Church ordered as he began walking to the front.

After everyone stayed quiet for a second they knew that the best course of action was to follow him. Or just to tell him that he was wrong, whichever worked best for them. As they climbed to the front door, they met another problem, locked.

Alex gave the door a little push, "Oh well guess that's that. Let's go home I need to get my Halloween costume ready."

Church grabbed her shoulder as Caboose licked his peppermint explosive and stuck it to the door. With a push on its center Caboose ran over to Church's side and waited for detonation. With a **_Bang_** the door opened for the team. As they entered they met a grand hall with velvet rugs going up to the stairs. The house was a maze as Church could feel they would get lost going by themselves. He dropped a motion sensor by his feet before entering to cover the entrance.

Church then turned to the group, "Pairs?"

"Yes!" They all shouted at him as he backed up.

It didn't take them long to pair up as Tucker was forced to go with Church, due to obvious reasons. Grif and Simmons fist bumped each other as they were best friends and had each other's back. Sam and Clover agreed to join each other as Caboose and Alex smiled at each other, being the strongest of their teams.

"Me and Tucker got the third and second floor." Church announced.

Simmons and Grif started up the stairs behind them, "We'll get the attic."

"Pleases tell me we a rental going to the basement... Sammy?" Clover begged.

Sam dragged Clover by her arm, "C'mon Clover it's just a basement."

"I guess we got this floor?" Alex said.

[Second Floor]

Despite the spooky setting they were in Church kept his game face on. Using their flashlights and the light of the moon, the duo checked every room as they kicked open the doors. Teeth chattering, a shaking flashlight and a cold sweat made Church look over to Tucker to find all those things on him.

Church stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Really? Don't tell me you are thinking this is like a horror movie."

"How do you not think this is a horror movie? And you know what happens to the handsome one first." Tucker retorted.

Church slapped him on the back of his head, "Man up. Grow some balls. Get it done." Church demanded as he pushed his finger onto Tucker's chest.

[Basement]

Clover just kept on cringing at everything that was in the room they were in. They molding barrels and rusty, wet pipes, she never ran out of things to shy away from. Sam understood that Clover didn't want to get her hands dirty in this mess, but even she could only hear so much. When Clover shrieked as she thought she felt something graze her shoulder that was the last straw.

"Clover." Sam groaned.

Clover kept jumping around trying to shake off the feeling, "Sammy! This is disgusting."

"Clover we just have to search around for clues."

"But we've searched everywhere." Clover complained.

Sam looked around and saw a pair of cellar doors leading to a lower part of the mansion, "Not everywhere."

[First floor]

Caboose and Alex stayed close together as still had their suspicions about the place they were in. They only split up when the two came to two doors: one leading to the kitchen and the other to the a study of some kind. Caboose took the kitchen while Alex took the study.

By herself Alex was confident in her skills as a spy, but that didn't mean she still didn't have the chills. Shining her flashlight this study was decorated with books, paintings and an empty fireplace with burnt ashes.

Alex turned to her side, when she saw a truly horrifying sight, "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

As the scream echoed through the castle Church and Tucker were the first to act as they bolted for the stairs. When the two came to the square, spiraling staircase they didn't take the usual way. Being only 10 feet above the ground the two of them jumped off the banister railing and landed a full story down. The two came sprinted around the corner, using the wall to stop themselves.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Church questioned as he balled up his fists.

Alex stood in front of a mirror and shook with fear as she pointed to the object in front of her. As she finally caught her breath, she spoke, "The mirror... I... I... look hideous."

"Seriously?" Tucker asked.

Alex was almost on the verge of tears as she never thought of herself as ugly before, until now. Church went over to where she was to see what she meant by that and to his surprise the mirror was smudged and cracked. Using his jacket sleeve he wiped away as best he could any smudges without breaking the mirror. After a few seconds of wiping he stepped back and saw he cleaned it pretty well.

Church then put a hand on Alex's shoulder and pointed at the mirror again, "It's alright, you are a beautiful woman. See, the mirror was just playing tricks on your eyes."

"Thanks." Alex cheered up and smiled up at their reflection.

Tucker joined in to check on his hair that he takes too much pride in. Even the similar large figure that looked like Caboose joined in but his face was covered by all the muck in the mirror.

"See, Caboose looks dirty in the mirror." Church pointed out.

Caboose entered in the doorway to the right, "Not true, I wash my face and everything this morning."

"I know, but the mirror makes it look like you still got dirty on your fa-" Church stopped mid sentence as he came to the realization, "You're not behind us?"

"No." Caboose answered, making Alex and Tucker freeze in place.

Church then turned around to glance at this man for a second, he simply nodded and started to hum to himself, "Hmmm. I see... welp. I'll be sore in the morning."

Church was picked up from behind and was lifted over this large behemoth male suspect. His skin was pale grey, his body was heavier, taller and judging by the muscles, stronger than Caboose too. He wore only a vest which exposed his chest and and arms, with pants that tore in several places. He had a heavy set of boots that were only noticed due to the shackles around it's wrists and ankles.

With an overhead throw he launched Church into a bookcase as he let out a long groaning shout. When his shout was done he looked down as the two in front of him about to smash them with two overhead hits. He hadn't noticed the man in from the doorway rushing him.

With a shoulder charge Caboose had knocked him into the wall began wailing him with a haymaker. Tucker and Alex went to Church while Caboose kept the guy busy. As Church rubbed his head, Alex and Tucker picked him up by his arms.

Alex looked at Caboose who was still punching the taller guy, "Should we help him?"

"Trust us Caboose has this one." Church shook his head.

A metal **_Clang_** rang in the room and Caboose was sent flying to the wall Church was at a moment ago. The freakishly taller man had uncovered his left hand to reveal a sledgehammer was in it's place. Caboose was struck in his hard chest and knocked back from the power.

Tucker put on a cocky smirk as he let Church go, "I got this."

"Tucker, no." Church tried to stop him as he himself was just getting his head cleared up.

Tucker was already walking to the recovering giant as he wrapped up his fists in tape. In the corner of it's eye he saw Tucker slowly approaching him. He got up and swung his hammer at Tucker, who leaned and backstepped left. Back swinging, he tried to catch the smaller male who ducked the incoming strike. As he raised his arms to give an overhead strike, Tucker dropped to the floor. Landing a perfect split he closed his hand one finger at a time and punched the man in his genitals.

The man's eyes bulged from his head as his hands slowly covered up his aching spot. Tucker got up and backed to the group where he winced at his hand. The punch had hurt him almost as much as it hurt the giant. Thankfully it was just the staggering hit that would keep him down long enough for the rest of the team to come over. With them all lined up the battle was now in their favor.

After the beast recovered and looked at the losing fight he smashed through the brick wall behind him and looked down. Below him was a long drop into a shallow moat, where the water was only knee high. Without a second thought he jumped to the icy body of water below him. After the **_Splash _**he looked up and bolted away from the group that was going to beat him.

The team circled back down to the slopes and went to where they last seen the monster of a man. There was no sight of him, but that didn't stop them yet, as Church located his tracks. The team then jogged into the forest where the tracks continued.

After a few moments of tracking Church stopped and put his arms out to stop the rest.

"What's up, Church?" Samantha asked.

The tracker knelt down in the dirt and ran his hand along the wet ground. After a speedy examination he turned to the group, "Whatever that was, it's not alone."

"Great. Now there's another creep running around here." Clover said, shivering at the thought.

As he looked closer Church listed the qualities of the people, "...I say they're both a size seventeen or eighteen shoe... approximately four hundred and forty pounds... eight and half to nine feet tall, they have strange walk and drag their feet and huh... I believe one of them has three copper teeth."

"Wow, that's cool." Alex admired with Caboose as they respected his brains.

Sam raised her hand, "Wait, how do you know they have copper teeth?"

"Cause one of them is standing right behind you. MOVE!" Church barked as he dashed past the group and delivered a thunderous right uppercut to the other monster man's jaw. This one resembled the other one to every detail, except the right hand had a saber implanted in the arm.

Unmoved by the blow, the monster grabbed Church by the leg and spun him around and then slammed him into the group. Simmons was left standing as he simply smiled and waved, hoping the beast wouldn't see him as a threat. His wish was granted as the tall towering person glanced at him for a moment before walking on his path.

However as the monster disappeared the team glared at Simmons for his lack of attempting to attack or help them in way.

"What? That guy is thrice my size." Simmons pointed out.

"Thrice?" Grif raised his eyebrow.

Sam face palmed, "It means thr-"

"No, I know what it means, I just don't why he would use it."

"Focus." Church ordered, "I can still track that thing."

"Go on puppy." Tucker mocked by patting his lab.

Church grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "I... will bitch slap you so hard... that it will make your head spin."

[Hours of tracking]

Church came up to a dead-end as he came to a regular mansion. Still victorian in design but the color scheme resembled a humble cottage house in Europe. The worst part of being at the grand place was that the stone steps had messed with footprints as they left no impression.

Seeing no easy way to put this Church turned to the squad to inform them, "Okay bad news and decent news. Which do you wanna hear first.

"Let's get the worse over with." Clover answered.

Church nodded, "Welp we got a place to stay for a rest stop."

"Bad news?" Alex asked.

"I lost the trail."

Entering the place was just as scary as the castle, but much better as this place had only two stories and was much smaller. After the inspection of the seven rooms they all stayed in the hall while Sam and Tucker did some exploring. Church went to the second floor to lookout through the window incase those things decided to come back.

[With Sam and Tucker]

Tucker had his hands in his pants as he kept sneaking glances at Sam's figure. Sam discovered a room with a book on a lone pedestal, standing in the center of the room. As Sam kept looking at the book Tucker had his eyes somewhere else.

To keep her interested Tucker kept talking, "So... what are you up to?"

"I'm trying to see if I can get any information about this place. Something doesn't feel right, I feel like if we could learn more we might have a better chance to win." Sam answered with eyes glued to the pages.

Tucker had to admit, that brainy side of a hers is something he hasn't seen in many other dates he's had. His skills of seduction were almost unmatched, but after meeting Samantha he hadn't met such a woman who wasn't affected by it. The women he had seduced before were none other than just the usual straight woman that admired his looks.

"Ah here it is." Samantha declared after looking at the text from the book, "The history that should explain what's up with this place."

"Cool... cool, what's it say?" Tucker asked as he was pulled from his fantasies and back to reality.

[With Church]

Church had his eyes glued to the outside as he watched everything that would move. From the rustling of the bushes, to the swaying trees and even the creeping fog that came across the house. His concentration went undisturbed ever since he went into the room and watched the outside. It would have stayed that way if Simmons hadn't entered the room.

"Hey uh, you got a minute?" Simmons questioned.

Church stayed standing in front of the window, "Shoot."

"Would but WOOHP took our guns." Simmons tried for a joke but it was ineffective against Church, "Listen, I wanna say I'm sorry about earlier: the game, the distractions, all of it."

"All is forgiven." Church replied as he stayed still.

Simmons didn't leave yet, "It's just I can't seem to see what the problem is... I mean I can't fight those things and I was playing that to brush up on my keyboard skills so-"

"Damn it. You still don't get it." Church snapped.

"What? What's wrong with what I said?"

Church sighed as he turned around and placed folded his arms across his chest, "You look in the mirror... what do you see?"

"A tech support operative, a hacker and a computer expert." Simmons answered with a quick response.

Church groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hands, "You're limiting yourself. Because I see a badass mother, who don't take no shit from no one."

Simmons scratched his head, "Really? You see all that?"

"That's why I recruited you the first day we met." Church explained.

"Guys, guys," Tucker called out after bursting the door open, "Sam found something."

[Back At The Great Hall]

Sam had gathered everyone at the bottom of the stairs to announce her discovery. As they wait patiently She flipped through the pages of the book she cradled in her arms to find the page she was on. Once she got to her spot she cleared out her throat and spoke out.

"It turns out that this Hexsylvania once belonged to an infamously sinister Count Vlad. Who ruled with an iron fist and had a group of merciless followers by his side. One of which was his doctor, who he had do horrible experiments." Sam narrated as she traced the book with her finger.

Grif raised a hand, "What does that have to do with us and our situation?"

"Well, he had dabbled in dark beliefs like vampirism, dark summoning, even resurrecting the dead." Sam concluded as she pointed to the page containing several pieces of research.

Confused for a second Church raised his hand, "You're telling me that he had been able to resurrect those from the grave? Like zombies?"

"Not quite like zombies. While he had the remains preserved he borrowed fresh parts from several other corpses as well. So... Frankenstein's Monster." Sam explained.

As the meeting was finishing up Alex was peaking out the window to the front. She turned her head around to look back at the team, "So how many are there?"

"Well, I think there were four of his top generals in total. Why?" Sam quizzed.

Alex was about to answer but a monstrous **_BOOM_** at the door did the answering for her, "That's why!" She yelled as a sledgehammer cracked through the door.

"Baracade the door." Church demanded as he began moving a couch in front of the way. Alex and Caboose pushed the downstairs piano in the way and Grif and Simmons carried and tossed some chairs on the pile.

Clover then looked at the group, "Think that'll hold them?"

Another **_Crash_** gave her the response she had dreaded to be her answer. The larger giants had been cracking through the door with their arms and replaced weapon limbs.

Caboose then ran to the top of the stairs and reached for his peppermint candy. He licked one side and admired the taste, "Ooooh, minty fresh." He enjoyed the flavor and proceeded to place the explosive candy on the wall at the top of the stairs. He ran for cover downstairs as he mentally counted to himself.

As the candy exploded the Frankenstein knockoffs busted the door open. Even though they were still stuck behind the furniture blockade, it would only be a moment before they would be in the room completely. The spies had rushed up the stairs, but Clover was stuck as an arrow pierced the bottom of her spy outfit. One of the four man made men had a crossbow on it's arm, responsible for her current situation.

As she yanked on the piece of fabric she felt their presence enter, "Not again."

"I got you." Church told her as he ripped her pant leg up and freed her. As she ran up the stairs and Church chased after her something tripped and binded his legs together. He fell on the stairs catching a look at what had him: one of the four other artificial men had a ball and chain for an arm.

As he was getting dragged away the last three spies, being: Caboose, Grif and Clover looked back at Church as the tall giant men crashed into the room. Grif reached out for Church, "Church!"

"No! Go on get outta here." Church demanded as he got the chain off him and launched onto the incoming enemies.

Despite the orders given, Caboose pushed Clover and Grif out the window as he too charged into the fray. Caboose threw one of the tall men off of Church and looked at Church, "No one left behind."

"DAMMIT CABOOSE!" Church yelled as the monster men rose on their feet, they were trapped with monsters. Correction; the monsters were trapped with them, "Make them earn that victory."

Caboose grunted with an answer as the two went into the fight with fists flying. Their hits landed as the team escaped from the mansion to a far clearing in the forest. Even though they hadn't escaped their job was done. They soon fell as Caboose was knocked on the head with the hammer and Church was thrown against a pillar in the room. As consciousness faded they last felt themselves being dragged away.

[Back with the group]

As they ran for a few minutes Samantha did a head count and realized they were a few heads short. The second leader, Church and their team's muscle had disappeared from sight. Trying to stay calm she asked the last people to join up with everyone, Grif and Clover.

"What happened to Church and Caboose?" Samantha questioned.

Grif was still catching his breath, so Clover answered, "They stayed behind to buy us time."

"Oh no. This is bad. Like horror movie bad." Alex insisted, covering her head with her hands.

Sam took a moment to catch herself, before she joined the panicking, "Now hold on, we can't assume the worst."

"Um, we might have to." Tucker replied as he pushed down on part of the bush that covered their view. In the distance the monster with a crossbow and the one with a ball and chain dragged Church by his shoulders as the two others carried Caboose the same way.

Sam's mind couldn't think with the amount of stress at the moment. The unsettled group wasn't helping much either as they couldn't get a hold of themselves. Luckily Simmons had been used to this kind of rambling so he could think perfectly. And seeing as what Church knew he turned back to the group with a brand new revelation.

"Wait. Church and Caboose are two of our toughest players aside from Grif who ranks in between them." Simmons inquired.

Sam couldn't see where he was going, "Okay so..."

"So... they wouldn't be captured without a continued struggle unless they had a plan." Simmons suggested, "I think they wanted to be caught so we can follow."

"Why?" Sam wondered.

Simmons took no time to answer, "...We still haven't figured out how or where they came from yet, right?"

"Right." Sam concluded as she turned to Simmons with everyone behind her, "What's the plan Simmons?"

"We'll follow. Safely." Simmons said, emphasizing the last part.

It was a good thing that Simmons caught on, the way they were being dragged let their feet be dragged in the mud and the dirt. A perfect mark and stain as they traced the trail to wherever their hideout was. It was when their trail led them to the previous castle did their thoughts couldn't help but be thrown off by the mystery why and where.

"But... we searched it before right?" Grif asked.

Sam then came to a horrible realization, "Not all of it."

"That cellar door." Clover agreed with her.

As they snuck back into the humongous place, they traced their footsteps to the entrance to the cellar door. Reaching down Grif gave the door a heavy tug, but couldn't get the way to budge open. Reaching in his pocket he crushed four cinnamon thermite bombs and dropped each one onto the hinges. In moments they were melted down; he then tried again and picked up the doors and tossed them to the side.

When the entrance was revealed to this secret cellar they came face to face with the entrance of a dark dungeon. As Grif lit a match he slowly started down the steps and was soon accompanied by the rest of the team. Step by step they proceeded with caution as they prepared for more to come.

Tucker tapped Sam on the shoulder as she jumped from the sudden sensation, "Sorry, but do you know where we are?"

"Unfortunately, no. It seems this Vlad guy had several of these castles, dungeon and crypts made for his generals. I don't even know which one we're in." Sam explained as she clutched the book in her hands.

As they entered what seemed to be prison cell area they split up again to check the four cells with Simmons and Alex taking the last ones down the hall. As Tucker and Sam opened their cell a forced from behind shoved them into the small room. Grif busted his cells as Clover was thrown at him by a similar force.

Alex smiled as she found Church sitting in his cell, "Found Church."

"Got Caboose." Simmons replied as he was about to open the cell until it opened on itself and he was pushed into the room. When he got up he saw that Alex was about to be tossed underhand into the room with Church, "Dammit."

A loud laugh echoed as a smaller man, shorter than Tucker or any of the girls came in creeping into the room behind a wooden door they had missed. He has grey hair and a balding head, about in his late to mid 50s by the wrinkles on his face. He wore oval-shaped glassed and was draped in a white lab coat, including a brown shirt and black pants underneath.

He entered into the middle of the room so the spies could see his triumph over them. However they didn't know who he was, "Who's he?" Church asked first.

Sam spent some time examining his face, "I don't know? Undertaker? Mortician?"

The man in the room blinked and looked at the group, "What?! You don't know who I am? I look just like my ancestor who worked for Vlad." He swore.

"One of the generals?" Grif asked.

After another awkward silence, the smaller man let out a burst of a tantrum, "No! My ancestor was his physician."

"His doctor." Sam assumed as she gave an accusing look.

The smaller man sighed as he shook his head, "No... his physician."

"Ohhhhh, so the guy who gave him a check up?" Simmons answered.

"Yes! I am Baron Uric's descedant! The Heinz Uric!" The small Heinz declared, "Long ago my father was given no credit from Vlad for his work. All was given to his Doctor who performed the experiments, but he could never pull off the greatest one there was. The resurrecting of the fallen. Only an Uric has."

"Lemme guess, next you'll say, 'And with my army of perfect undead soldiers I will restore the land of Vlad to it's original glory.' Am I close?" Tucker wondered with boredom.

Speechless, because Tucker was right the Physician's descendant stayed quiet, "...no?" After receiving several raised eyebrows he gave in, "Okay fine then yes. But four won't do for now. I need more."

"Shot in the dark, 'I've built a machine to up the process greatly and I can resurrect an entire tomb.' right?" Clover guessed.

With a groan he looked to the group, "Alright fine. But you don't know how the process goes. Would you like to?"

"It doesn't matter how the process goes. We're taking you in." Church announced as he gripped the bars.

"Good luck with that. Those bars have kept prisoners from centuries ago cozy in their cells. Farewell, I have a land to control." Heinz laughed as he began walking back down to his lab, accompanied by his tall artificial bodyguards.

As the guy left the room Church began kicking on the bars of his door. Grif rushed his body into it as he crashed his shoulder against the edges of the door. Everyone tried to break down the door they had, with kicks, pushes and charges. No use as none of the doors gave in a budge, nothing seemed to work.

"Sorry guys, I kinda screwed up huh?" Caboose asked from his cell.

Church reached to his cell, "No Caboose. None of us were prepared for this."

"Any plans?" Clover quizzed everyone who may have an idea.

While everyone was either thinking or try to break down their cell walls Simmons sat quietly. Remembering everything that could help them in this scenario at the moment. As a thought reached his brain he ran to the door to call out to Grif, "Yo, Grif. Still got those cinnamon thermite bombs?"

"Yeah, I only used four I still have six left." Grif responded as he reached in his pocket.

Simmons turned his head, "Can you burn the locks?"

Grif crushing one of them in his hand, then he stuffed the small red candy into the lock and waited as the little candy melted down the lock. After a few seconds the door was open, he rushed to Church and Alex's cell to free them. In a few moments, the doors were open and the team was free to finish the job.

Church who always loved a good action movie turned to the team, "Let's go put Frankenstein back in his coffin."

Opening the door to the bottom floor they snuck their way down to a large cave opening, where earth met the crypt's walls. As they came into the room everyone saw the small scientist hooking his creations up to a furnace and electrical steam punk device in the center of the room. The light was purple in the furnace as the eyes of the monsters glowed, their veins bulged and their chests were pulsating with another beating light.

"That must be the machine. How do we shut if off, I don't see any switches or levers." Sam noted.

Church looked at the boys, "Tear it apart, smash it, blow it up?"

After an agreement on everyone to go with that plan they all jumped into action as Church and Tucker fought the monster with a crossbow arm. Clover tossed her firecracker candy corn at the one with the ball and chain, blinding it as Grif tackled it to the ground. Caboose wanted a rematch with the sledgehammer one as he went straight for an uppercut. Simmons ducked the blade of the last one as Alex wrapped her candy necklace nunchunk around it and kept it from using it while Sam went for the legs tripping it.

Church and Tucker were flung back as the one with a crossbow shot at Tucker first. Tucker was quick as he unleashed his candy necklace and deflected every shot that came at him, five in total. While the creature was amazed Church came from the side and made the tall enemy fall to his knees with a swift kick to the back of it's left leg. When it tried to get up Tucker delivered a flying kick to it's face, knocking it backwards on the tall guy's back.

Clover waited for a moment as Grif wrapped his arm around it's neck and put the tall thing into a sleeper hold. She then kicked it between it's legs, dropping it to the floor so that he can have a better grip. The monster's eyes began to droop as it fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. When it finally fell over Grif sat on top of it to make sure it was down and stayed that way.

Caboose waisted no time and gave another flurry of punches at the taller artificial man's stomach and face. This time he saw the hammer coming as he caught it with his left hand before it came closer to his face. With only one arm free Caboose went back to punching the monster's face with hooks and jabs. As the monster was finally dazed by the heavy hits Caboose landed a deadly double uppercut, sending the monster flying this time.

Alex lost her grip of the monster's blade, now free to use the weapon he began slicing at her. He lost track of Sam as she threw a piece of rock at it's head, agitating it. Angered, it made a charge for Sam as she stood still, waiting for her moment. Sam smiled as the monster ran over a tripwire that she had set up while Alex kept him busy. As it tripped over the wire Sam ducked to avoid being impaled by the saber's blade. When the beast landed it met face first with the rock of the cave.

Simmons spent this whole time observing the machine, to study it's weaknesses or off buttons. So far it had none that he could see, the only thing that he had learned was how the monster maker worked. From what he could tell, it converted heat into electrical energy, which were delivered to the monsters. As his mind raced he knew what needed to be done at this point.

Rushing back to Grif he put his hand out, "Grif, Sam I need your stuff."

With questioning looks they reschedule for their equipment and placed them in his open hand. All while Grif continued to push his weight down upon the struggling monster.

Running over to Caboose he did the same thing, "Caboose, I need your candy."

"Why?" Caboose asked as he stopped punching his opponent for a second.

Simmons kept his hand out as he answered the big guy, "There's no time to explain."

Caboose reached in his pants and dropped the gear into Simmons' hand. With almost all the gear secured he rushed over to Samantha.

"Sam, do you have any more licorice rope?" Simmons begged.

Sam had one in her hand and was about to hand it to him but stopped before she completed the transaction, "Why?"

"Trust me." Were the only words he muttered.

She still agreed and handed him the piece of rope he required for his plan. As he wrapped all the gadgets together he kept glancing around the room for something else he could stick this to. There, in the corner of the room stood a red gas canister. Slapping and sticking the combined explosives together he ran back to the furnace machine and chucked the device he made into the hungry flames. As the flames lit up inside the machine the dial on the side went to the maximum level there was on the side.

The flames rose, letting the electricity spark and connect to the monsters in the room. Their power rose as the unstuck themselves from their positions. Eyes, veins and chests lit up like the Fourth of July as their muscles bulged. Pumped with all that power that gave them life they threw the spies off and to the same side together.

Shocked by the outcome Church looked at Simmons, "Simmons, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Trust me." was Simmons' only response as he kept his eyes zoomed at the dial on the furnace.

The oversized brutes swung at the team with their arms, forcing them to back into a corner. Meanwhile the team kept backing up until they hit a wall as Simmons was still grumbling and looking at the machine.

"C'mon damn it." Simmons demanded as he saw the dial struggling to break the limit.

The monster's stopped with a snap as the little scientist appeared in between them from behind. His smile was cocky as he enjoyed his last moments of glory over the team, "Well, you gave me a scare, but in the end my creations are flawless."

"Well, you would think." Simmons smirked as he finally stopped looking at the machine, "See they are powerful on the surface, I'll admit, however you made several flaws to your designs."

"I have not. I have followed my ancestor's instructions to the letter." Heinz Uric declared.

Simmons pointed finger out as he explained the error, "That is why you have failed. Your ancestor forgot to find a way to let the excess energy and flame escape and hadn't included a way for abominations to unleash it either."

"So... your point?" The Baron's descendant demanded to know.

Simmons closed his eyes as he folded his arms, "So that means if someone were to overload your machine with enough fire and electricity... Well, what happens when a fire goes out of control? Or when a battery overloads on electricity?"

It took the scientist a second to realize where Simmons was going with this, until he looked at his creations, "No! You didn't!"

"Oh yes. I did." Simmons said as he struck a pose, directing his finger at the machine which was overflowing with purple flames as the roof caught fire. Then to the creations of the machine as they couldn't move from the overload of power they had in them. "I overloaded both your life creation machine and your monsters. Which means... any second they'll explode like a stick of dynamite and spark like a lighting bolt."

"NOOOOOOOooooo!!!" The small man cried out until Simmons struck him across the jaw.

Rubbing his hand Simmons smiled, "Yes... and Owww. How do you guys do that?"

"Tell you later. Move it." Church ordered as he pushed him to run up the stairs out of the tomb. While team ran up the stairs with the scientist under Caboose's arm they felt the rumbling ground shake and shift around them. Before the ground completely swallowed them they jumped out of the cellar doors.

Panting they all couldn't stop coughing as smoke rose from the cellar they had just escape from. As the were breathing heavy Grif couldn't wait to talk.

"Well, I guess this guy is so grounded?" Grif quipped. All he got were boos and groans as they couldn't stand that horrible one liner, "Let's just call Donut."

[Hours Later When Donut Had Arrived]

Donut came with a group of WOOHP agents in uniform as they slapped handcuffs onto the scientist's hands. The team had waited to see him be detained in the prisoner transport helicopter. Seeing him be carried away gave the team a special satisfaction.

Donut jogged over from a discussion with two other WOOHP agents, "Good job guys, Jerry would be here to congratulate you guys but he's... working on his costume."

"Oh no. Not this again." Clover covered her eyes from the embarrassment.

The boys of the team looked at the red faced spies and were left in the dark, "What happened last time?" Grif asked.

"Trust us. You don't wanna know." Sam dodged the question to avoid having to revisit that night.

They then boarded onto the plane to head on their way back home. To get both their costume and their decorations ready for Halloween.

[Back At The Beach House]

Church walked out of the hallway in his Hugh Jackman Logan costume where he only wore a tank top. As he adjusted his shirt to make sure the fake bullet holes are where they should be, he stopped in the middle of the living room. When he finally finished he saw Tucker come out in his version of a fireman outfit.

Church just stared at him with a tired look, "You know what, I am not gonna get angry tonight. I can't give a flying f-"

"C'mon, what's the big deal? This is the one time people can dress like a hooker without being pulled over by the cops." Tucker argued.

Caboose came jumping down the stairs in his batman costume, "Awww, I thought you were gonna go as Robin."

"Sorry Caboose after what happened to Jason Todd, not happening. Also I really can't get behind DC, they are way too dark for my taste." Church honestly told Caboose.

Grif woke up from the couch in his costume, which was a Chewbacca mask as he waited for Simmons. He picked up his mask to rub his eyes, "Is he done yet?"

"Nope, getting the last bit of his costume done." Church explained as he put on a brown leather jacket as the girls entered. They had told the group that someone from their college was having a party on the beach. Sam came dressed as a doctor or scientist judging by her labcoat, Alex dressed up as Princess Peach being the main gamer girl she was and Clover came as Red Riding Hood but with wolf ears.

Sam saw Grif on the couch, "Still not done?"

"Ready!" Simmons answered as came jogging down the steps as Han Solo.

Grif got up from his comfy spot as he yawned so loud it sounded more like a roar, "About time, by this time we might be late."

"Never tell me the odds." Simmons demanded, trying to sound cool.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Church tossed Grif the keys, "Let's just go. You only have a few Halloweens in life."

**[End Of Chapter]**

* * *

**Alright so let me just say this took a long time to make, almost 9000 words in total. Be safe this Halloween, y'all. I'm staying home and keeping to myself with my few friends. But I wanted to give you all a little treat. See you all in the next one.**

**Also, Do you want me to bring guns back? Genuine question. Be prepared for when a person from the Spies' past comes back for a visit. **


End file.
